Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Reborn
by HumanXDancer
Summary: A little bit after TLO, Percy gets in a fight in school, and ends up attracting a monster that has escaped from the pits of Tartarus. Percabeth, Annercy, or whatever you want to call it, new powers, and lots of love. New love. Rated M for future. Dar Yar!
1. Annoying monsters

**((Human: Oh nurr! Monsters from Tartarus!**

**Dancer:... Say wha-? **

**Human: Monsters! They have bombs and stu- WHAT THE FU- BOOM! **

**Dancer: Well, seeing that I am still alive, while annoying Human is dead, let me explain. **

**Human: *Twitch* **

**Dancer: This is one of my new fan fics. Expect more chapters. And stuff. And more fan fics in different books. My all time goal is to get at least one 10 chapter fic on each of the books that I like, so if I am already writing one, and then stop to write another, remember that I will _probably_ go back and finish it. Adios!**

**Human: *Twitch* *Groan*))  
**

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Reborn.**

**Chapter one: Annoying monsters.**

I sighed, another day in Goode high school, boring and usually annoying. Opening my locker, I stared longingly at the pictures of Annabeth I had, both of us having one foot over a 10 foot long defeated scorpion, leaning toward each other. A picture of Annabeth and me right after she disarmed me in combat, me looking surprised while Annabeth looked amused with her sword point at my neck, and the last one. A picture of Annabeth and me sitting together on Zeus' fist, staring up at the moon. It was a week after going home from camp, around 4 or 5 weeks after the Great War. Wincing at the bad memories, I was about to stash some papers and grab some books when I heard a snort behind me. I blinked, and then turned to see three guys. The lead Jocks, who were also full time bullies when they weren't doing some kind of sport, laughing at their lame jokes, or hitting on girls. Percy sighed, this was bound to end badly.

"Who's that?" The middle Jock asked, staring pointedly at the pictures of me and Annabeth, and I exhaled deeply. I had been successful in keeping the pictures hidden, along with a odd little statue of a trident, until now, it seemed. I didn't want to go through a sea full of lies, so I just kept it simple.

"Girlfriend."

Although that was true, Annabeth and me were more than just 'girlfriend' and 'boyfriend.' We had saved each others lives more times than one. Heck, even more times than three, thus making it much more special. Meanwhile, I realized the Jocks were laughing, and had just stopped to stare at me, the left one speaking up.  
"Oh really? Retarded guy is with that kind of girl? Fake!"

I gritted my teeth. I hated being called retarded, sometimes I just wish all these idiots knew who I really was, and what I'd been through. That would show them, or maybe they would just start yelling 'Fake!' again.

"I'm not retarded, and fake is not the correct word. More like real." I retorted angrily, barely holding back a reflex to go kick him in the face.

"Wow, your good at pretending. I mean, if its not fake, your supposed girlfriend is really just some ugly, stupid bit-"

I was literally shaking with anger, my hand just itching to go to Riptide, or just to the Jocks face.

"Shut up!" I growled, cutting off the right Jock, but they just smirked, and then the left Jock spoke up.

"Stupid ugly bitch, as my man was saying, and look, sword fighting! A nice ugly nerd couple, making stuff up and all. Maybe you should go cry to your little old whor-"

That did it, something snapped, and I didn't really know what happened after. I just remember lashing out, and then all the Jock's were on the floor, noses bleeding, eyes slowly blackening, groaning, or in the case of one, just shaking, unable to say anything. Must have fractured the jaw. All the other kids in the hall were staring at me, stunned expressions on all their faces. Ignoring them, I picked up one of the Jocks easily and hung him by his underwear on a flag pole beside a door, I then did the same to the two others. My shaking not yet subsided, I went and slammed my locker hard enough to bend the metal at the edges, and then looked at all the other kids and then glared up at the Moronic Jocks.

"If you ever start that crap again, it will be worse, and it won't be door flag poles you'll be hanging on." I cursed, and then sauntered down the hall, the shaking in my body subsiding as the water fountains, which were spurting water as high as the ceiling, subsided also. As I turned the hall, I heard one of the kids speaking rather loudly, saying something that amused me.

"Lets never mess with that... Porsy kid again, I don't want to be hanging off the top of the school, thank you."

I raised my eyebrows and glanced back at them just as a kid was saying a response, and I quieted them down.

"Lets take dares on annoying him. It would be fuuuuuu-" He paled and took a sudden interest in his hands and shoes. I shrugged, and continued on my way.

When I reached class, it hit me. I had beaten three kids to a pulp, and shown my powers to what, 25 people? It might make suspicions and worse. I gulped as I realized something else, Monsters... they would have sensed that little fight. I shivered as I remembered my first year with the Empousa. Who knows what else could come at me? Sighing, I got to work, quickly growing frustrated as my ADHD and Dyslexia made my work hard and me restless.  
"Please ring bell... Please ring!" I pleaded under my breath as I tried to decipher the second word in a sentence, and I got my wish. Kind of. A weird shriek which sounded like a bell rang out, and I was hopeful for a second before I realized it wasn't a bell. _Dear me. _I thought as I heard a weird clop and scrape outside the door, and then something plowed through the door and shrieked its bell like tune again. I gaped as I automatically reached for Riptide to face the weird creature. The front half of the creature was a rooster, and the back half was a horse, but it was as big as a stallion and a buffalo combined. The tail was longer than any horse tail I've ever seen, and was tipped with a spike that looked poisonous. The creature had very wicked looking rams growing on its head, and I realized that the vision of it could slightly paralyze human or animal, as a kid sitting in the front row gratefully showed to me. Jumping up and uncapping Riptide, I backed up toward the window, getting ready to either flee or fight. The rooster thing set its eyes on me, and I gulped right before it sprang at me with surprising ferocity and speed.  
"Woah!" I muttered as I dived to the side and the rooster smashed a wall in, quickly dislodging its horns and looking at me again. I wondered what the mortals would be thinking. _Hey, that guy is fighting a rooster with a sword! _Or would Riptide appear as a rifle? Preferably, I would want this: _Hey, that guy is fighting a large ferocious man eating horse! Run! _But of course, everyone thought I was the bad guy.

"Percy Jackson, what are you doing to that poor cockatrice?!" The teacher yelled at me, and I barely had time to duck before its tail smashed the window behind me. _They would probably think I smashed the window too... _I thought angrily as I span to the side and responded.

"No time to talk Miss! Evil-" I was cut off as the rooster thing plowed through a wall into the next classroom. I wonder how the mist would explain that? "Evil rooster it is!"

I had to stop talking as the rooster charged me again, over turning 6 desks, but this time it hit me on my arm, and I felt a pain near the elbow. Backing up toward the window, I was happy to see that I could move my arm, but slowly and with pain. Thank the gods it wasn't my sword arm. I couldn't keep fighting this thing, it was just to quick and fast. I had to flee. Looking down into an alley, I remembered I was on the second floor of the building, and sighed. I was either gunna make it or break it. Slinging my legs over the side, I got ready to drop, and as I heard the teacher yelling at me, I dropped.

"Percy Jackson! Stop what your doing thi-" I stopped hearing her as I hit the pavement below, muttering.

"Just like old times..."

I almost jumped all the way back to the window when a familiar voice responded next to me.

"Yep. Just like old times..."

I turned to see Annabeth, smiling at me and holding her Yankees invisibility cap, although I could see she was injured. It looked like she got badly bruised on the left side of her stomach, and a cut on the left shoulder.

"Woah! Annabeth! Where did you come from?" I asked, surprised, but also happy.

"Got in a little fight over you, attracted a Catoblepas, had to run. I guess I showed off my demigod aura to much." Annabeth explained before giving me a kiss on the cheek, and then looking back over her shoulder, as if to make sure nothing was gunna sneak up on her. I blinked, that was the exact same thing that happened to me.

"Really? Same with me but... can we go? A rooster horse is trying to kill me right now..." I urged as I grabbed Annabeth's hand and pulled her along out of the alley.

"You mean a Hippalektryon?" Annabeth asked matter-of-factly. "Half rooster half horse?"

I breathed in quickly, my pulse slowly lessening.

"Uhm... yeah... whats a Catoblepas?"

Annabeth smiled and shook her head.

"Barnacle face, you really need to learn about monsters more. Its a hoofed animal with deadly poisonous horns, that can exhale clouds of noxious gas and kill a man with a gaze. But somethings bothering me. These... monsters shouldn't really be active."  
I shook my head. Barnacle face was a new one, but the last thing Annabeth said was more interesting. "What do you mean about not being active?" I asked as I pulled Annabeth along, trying to find a good place for a Pegasus to land.  
"These monsters should be locked up in Tartarus." Annabeth said as she glanced behind, and paled.

"Oh... really? That's bad, But why are you looking like tha-"

I stopped and gulped. There, at the end of the sidewalk, was the Catoblepas and the Hippalektryon. Annabeth quickly pulled out her dagger, and I did the same with Riptide.  
"Don't look in their eyes!" Annabeth exclaimed as we started running toward a small back alley a little ways away. We reached there, but the monsters were right behind us. I whistled loudly before holding up my sword, and Annabeth tried the same but she winced and held her shoulder, clearly in pain.

"Its okay Annabeth, I'll hold them off while Blackjack and Porkpie come! Just... stay behind me!" I said to Annabeth as she slowly nodded, and shuffled behind me. The monsters came toward me, shuffling slowly, and I ducked and span as the Hippalektryon pounced, cutting off one of its horns. It cried out, a weird snort and 'Cock a doodle do!' put together, and I barely had time to face Catoblepas as it charged at me. I jumped above it, and saw Blackjack flying down to us. Annabeth ran behind me, near to where Blackjack was gunna land, but the Catoblepas charged at her.

"Annabeth!" I yelled as I jumped in front of it, and its horns sent me flying into the wall. Blackjack landed as Annabeth ran to me, her eyes frenzied.

"Percy! Are you okay?! Lets go!" Annabeth exclaimed as she helped me to my feet, and I held my sword out to the monsters, slightly dazed, as Annabeth jumped on Blackjack.

_Yo, boss, you coming! We need to go now!_

"Its hard... they're to quick... if I give them a chance to attack as I get on, we won't make it..." I explained, my eyes following the Hippalektryon but not the Catoblepas. That was my mistake.

"Percy! Behind you!" Annabeth shrieked as I turned just as the Catoblepas breathed noxious gas all over me, and I stumbled back, my body burning. I suddenly felt a sharp pain on my lower back, and I heard Annabeth cry out.  
"Your Achilles point!"

I blinked, then looked up at her, dropping to my knees.

"Blackjack go..."

_But boss, I'm not leavin' without yo-_

"Go!"

I heard Annabeth crying as I slashed once at the Catoblepas, right under the neck, evaporating it to dust. But there was still the Hippalektryon, its poisonous tail lodged in me. I turned as Blackjack sped off, and slashed desperately at the Hippalektryons tail, cutting it off before pulling out the part of the tail that remained in me, feeling searing pain throughout my body. Why was this happening? Shouldn't the Achilles curse be protecting me?! I slashed once more as the Hippalektryon was in shock due to its tail, and it evaporated into dust, all but its poisonous spike at the tail. I turned to see the Catoblepas's horns, and I realized I wouldn't be needing these spoils of war. _Too bad, _I thought as my vision dimmed. _Would have been nice trophies... _I fell to the ground, and blacked out.

I coughed, and looked up at green leaves, and wooden branches. My body was still burning slightly, and as I sat up, I shivered in pain.

"Ugh... what happened?" I asked myself, and then something clicked, and my mouth dropped open. I was alive. Shouldn't I have been dead? That monster got my Achilles point, I should be dead.  
"How come I am not dead... and how come those monsters could harm me... somethings happening..." I muttered, as I stood to my feet, and realized I was in a tree. A tree house to be exact.

"Whe-" My breath stopped in my throat when I remembered Annabeth was with me. She saw me get attacked. She saw me die. She thinks I'm dead. Everyone at camp thinks I'm dead.

"Oh geez... this is bad!" I muttered as I held my throbbing head, and looked outside the treehouse. I was in Central park, but I had to get to camp! Ignoring the pain in my whole body, I quickly found a ladder and climbed down. I must have been found by a tree Nymph, we weren't that far at all from Central park.  
"Thank the gods... I now owe a debt to all tree Nymphs... but I really need to go..." I muttered, staring up at the house one more time before hurrying on my way. The Pegasus won't come, they thought I was dead.

"Taxi time..." I muttered as I felt my pockets, and was happy to see that I still had my phone and wallet. One good thing today. I must have looked pretty weird, bruises and cuts all over my body, my hair messed up, like someone zapped it, but I didn't really care. Hailing a taxi, I got in and fished out my wallet, the taxi driver sniffing and looking back at me.  
"Geez kid, you look bad. What happened?"

I sighed and fished out two 20's, handing them to the taxi driver and speaking quickly and nervously.

"Had a bad night. Just please get me to long island. Fast!" I exclaimed, and the driver shrugged and then drove off. I fished out my phone, and saw that it was a day later. Yep, everyone definitely thought I was dead. I was so filled up with thinking, that time seemed to pass incredibly fast, and suddenly we were on Long Island, the hill with Thalia's tree on it approaching faster and faster.

"I'll get out here, thanks." I told the driver as he pulled up beside the hill, and I shut the door before he could even say anything. The man shrugged, and then turned around. I hiked up the hill, wincing as I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and chest, and then continued up. I looked over Camp Half-Blood, and sighed as I saw the amphitheater. They were already burning my shroud. Wanting to run, but unable to with the pain in my chest, stomach, arm, and everywhere else, I walked hastily toward the amphitheater. We had much more kids than last summer, so the amphitheater was nearly filled. I don't know how much time I wasted getting to the amphitheater, but it felt like years. I peered over the corner, and saw Travis Stoll talking, I looked over the crowd, and saw Annabeth quietly sobbing in the midst of the kids from the Athena cabin.

"Percy was one of the best swordfighters I ever knew, and..." Travis stopped, his eyes narrowing and his vision looking misty.

_Wow, this really is like old times. My shroud has now been burned two times, and I have survived those two times. _I thought, shaking my head. _Yay me. _

Travis looked like he was about to continue, but I cleared my throat, and he looked over at me. He opened his mouth, and then blinked and rubbed his eyes, and then slapped himself.

"What the...!?" He exclaimed, and slowly everyone looked over at me.

"Uhm... I... think the monster missed me..." I said quietly, before wincing and feeling my arm. Some kids from the Hephaestus cabin inhaled deeply and blinked, some kids from the Demeter cabin started twisting flowers in their hands, Nico shook his head, wondering if I was a ghost, and all the Athena kids were glancing over at Annabeth, who was staring at me and silent. I glanced around nervously, but was stopped when Annabeth came out of nowhere and tackle hugged me, while some of the other kids started laughing, while some of the others just rubbed their eyes, not believing it yet. But, soon, it was apparent that I was alive, and everyone was all smiling and laughing dumbfounded, while Annabeth looked at everyone, and then nervously rolled off me, and then started talking. Trust me, you haven't heard Annabeth talk until now. It was like a machine gun or something.

"Percy! How are you alive?! I saw you get hit in your Achilles point! You... you died! How...!?"

I opened my mouth as everyone crowded around me, expecting me to talk.

"Well..." I started explaining. "I think my Achilles curse is... failing or something. I got injured, but my Achilles curse was supposed to be protecting me. I... don't really know."

By this point, Annabeth was shaking with joy, and then threw her arms around me again, hurting me slightly, but I guess she was trying to be gentle. Chiron shook his head and clopped over to me.

"You did it again. Defied death. Next time, lets wait atleast 5 weeks before burning your shroud..." Chiron laughed, and then noticed my wounds, and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Rammed in the chest and stomach, hurt on the left arm, stabbed in the back with a poisonous spike, and covered in noxious gas." I said simply, before wincing and feeling my arm again. Annabeth reluctantly unwrapped her arms from me and helped me up, as Chiron dispatched all the kids to their cabins and whatever they needed to do elsewhere, and then examined my body more urgently, sighing and nodding his head.

"Lets get you to the sick room, you will need a little bit of caring, and then we will have a meeting to discuss the recent happenings..."

I didn't even complain as I leaned on Annabeth, limping to the big house.

**((Human: Hah! The power of writing has brought me back to life again!**

**Dancer: Hmm? **

**Human: Dancer, you shall pose no match for me. Aha! At it you scoundr- *Falls to floor after getting hit with Super Moonwalk Punch* **

**Dancer: You were saying?**

**Human: *Twitch***

**Dancer: You sure like twitching... *Yawn*))  
**


	2. Moonlight and New faces

**((Human: Lets see... We got a few announcements to make... or questions...**

**Dancer: Yes... so we shall ask you, readers! **

**Spaceman: Woot, guys, check out my spaceship!**

**Human: What the fuuuu-**

**Dancer: No swearing! Bad Human!**

**Human: Fuuuudge cakes! Anyway, what the heck are you doing here spaceman?**

**Spaceman: I just want you guys to check out my- *Kadoosh* Oh gawd, mah spaceshi- *Kadoosh* Mah Legs! *Kadoosh* Mah fa- *Gets launched back to Spaceman land, and twitches* **

**Dancer: Anyway, I got a question for you guys. Shall I make a BONUS *Alarms blare and 'WEEEOOOO' sounds from speakers* chapter, showing Percy's and Annabeth's *Cough* Makeout and fondle *Cough* session? You decide! Anything else to say Human?**

**Human: We make nuke and go boom boom! **

**Dancer: That's nice...))  
**

**Chapter two: Moonlight and New faces **

I looked out of the window of the big house at all the bustling demigods, hurrying on their way. I saw an Apollo camper heading to the archery range, a Demeter camper going to the strawberry fields, and a Morpheus camper going into the woods, probably to the Morpheus meadow. I smiled, thinking about the secret meadow past a ring of thorny hedges, where the Morpheus campers spent a lot of their time, dreaming I guess. The minor gods were very happy, and had pledged allegiance to the Gods for the rest of time, that meant no more siding with Kronos and other Titans. The camp seemed to be in a continuous good mood, for all the undetermined campers suddenly got their signs overnight, and all the cabins got pretty full. The only cabin that was empty was the Zeus cabin, and the Poseidon and Hades cabins only had one occupant. Nico for Hades, Me for Poseidon. I guess the top three didn't get the chance to have any mortal affairs yet. Or maybe they just didn't want to? Although they could, for the pact of no children was lifted. Anyways, the camp had a continuous stream of new campers that eventually died down after a week to around 4 campers a month coming. I guessed that we might need to start expanding some of the cabins soon. Smiling as a new Hephaestus camper showed his first magic weapon, a sword that glowed in the dark, and that when dipped in a liquid was poisonous. As he was looking over the minor gods cabins, he heard a voice behind him.

"Hey Seaweed Brain, you look better."

I turned to see the smiling figure of Annabeth right next to me, and I smiled back.

"Yep, amazing what ambrosia and nectar can do for you..." I glanced at Annabeth. "Remember the first time I took ambrosia and nectar?"

She laughed, and then her eyes looked to the upper right, remembering something.

"Yeah, I fed it to you, and you drooled..."

"Do I still drool?" I asked carefully, raising on eyebrow to Annabeth.

"Yes, but I think its kinda cute now..." Annabeth giggled, and I raised the other eyebrow before turning back to the glass window.

"Camp is looking good, isn't it?" I observed as he looked over at a Iris camper making a small rainbow in the air.  
Annabeth smiled as she leaned in to me.  
"Yeah... We might need new cabins..."

I raised his eyebrows again as I walked out of the big house, toward Thalia's tree.

"I was thinking the exact same thing." I shrugged shrugged as we started climbing the hill.

"Hmm... well, I heard from a satyr that a group of half bloods might be coming in a week, two half bloods, I think..." Annabeth noted, her shoulder still leaning on mine.

"I wonder who they'll be..." I wondered, looking up at the sky. I was kinda wondering if any new Big Three campers might be coming. It would be weird, and maybe a little fun to have another half-brother.

"I also... the Gods always claim their children only if they get to camp..." Annabeth said as we reached the top of the hill, and sat down with each other, looking over the grass and trees below.  
"Kinda sad though. Dieing and never knowing who your mother or father is... But, I guess they don't want to bear claiming them and then them just dieing..." I mumbled as I looked over at the buildings of New York, and thought I saw smoke in the distance. Suddenly, our peaceful silence was interrupted by a shriek, and Annabeth immediately stiffened.

"You hear that...?" She asked me as we stood up slowly, and walked down the hill a bit before peering into distance.

"Yes..." I mumbled, and then they came into view. A satyr, that was obvious, and two kids. The boy looked around 12, while the girl looked around 13, and a large, oddly shaped creature was following them. I drew and uncapped Riptide in a flash, Annabeth with her dagger. Thank the gods there was always a horn near Peleus to signal things like this, and I quickly grabbed it and blew, the sound echoing out toward camp. I turned and saw that Nico was already shuffling toward us. _That was quick _I thought as I nodded at Annabeth and we descended the hill as fast as we could toward the small group.  
"Looks like their early..." I noted to Annabeth, my sword flashing in the sun, and Annabeth just nodded at me and got her dagger in a ready position, good for stabbing. The satyr cried out, while the kids, one boy and one girl, limped with him. The girl seemed much more injured, maybe with a broken arm. I rushed forward, but I wasn't in the best condition I could have been, for I was still recovering slightly. We came in view of the monster, and gaped. It had two heads on each side of its body, and its back was bristling with nasty looking spikes.

"An Amphisbaena..." Annabeth breathed, and then snapped out of it and quickly helped the boy, speeding him up toward the hill. I went to help the girl, but Annabeth yelled to me.  
"Its too close! You need to fend it off as we go toward the camp!"

I sighed, and then lunged at one of the monsters necks, and before it could react I got a small cut over it. However, my reflexes weren't the best, and this monster wasn't a normal one, so it easily retaliated and snapped the sword out of my hand, shaking it and sending it flying over two miles away.  
"Annabeth! I'm... I'm unarmed! I ne-" I ducked as the monsters snapped its right head above me, taking off some hairs. Annabeth glanced back at me and her eyes were urgent, showing that she didn't want to lose me, falsely or not, again.  
"Do something!" She yelled at me desperately, and I retorted back, jumping to the side.

"No water is near! What am I supposed to do?!"

"Something! I don't know!" Annabeth exclaimed pleadingly, looking at me as she hurried along with the girl and boy. I glanced around desperately. What could help me? I had no sword, no water was near me. No one could help me in time. Then it hit me. My father, Poseidon, was the Earthshaker. I could shake the Earth, but how? I did what I did with water, focusing on the ground, and soon I felt a weird tug in my gut, and the Earth started to shake. The Amphisbaena stopped, and then focused both its heads on me as the shaking increased. Focusing on the monster, I urged more, and more, and finally enough. The monster was thrown off its feet, landing in front of the girl, behind me. I turned around, and saw the monsters heads facing the girl, ready to snap at it, and she was paralyzed in fear. Not the magical kind though, thank the gods. I would be dead if that was true. The monsters heads reared up, and I realized that it was the end of the girl. It was too late, no one was close enough to just rush in front of her, and right when the monster lunged, Nico was there. He sliced across the neck with his sword, sending the right head sprawling, but it didn't evaporate in dust. I guess it took two heads, or a stab in the chest it seemed. Nico saw that the girl had fainted, and he grabbed her before sending a knife into the monsters chest, and it went poof.  
"Nico... thank god..." I mumbled as he slung the girl over his shoulder, and went on his way.

"Don't mention it, I sensed something..." He muttered, although I didn't know what 'Sensing' something was. We hurried to the top of the hill, where Clarisse, a few others, and Chiron were going up.  
"We got them... the girl will need immediate attention, the boy will need attention, but the girl is more serious." I explained before glancing at the boy. "Uhm, who are you?"

The exhaled, and then coughed before responding.

"Marco. Marco Hardran. The girl is Evita Bellan. The... uhm... satyr is Marten Siedow." He mumbled, and then blinked and looked around a bit, before slumping back down into Annabeth's help. Chiron nodded, and then looked at some Apollo campers and then me and Annabeth.  
"Annabeth, Percy, we can take it from here. Go get some rest or do whatever you two do." Some campers chuckled, and Annabeth and me blushed a little. An Apollo camper relieved the boy, and then the group quickly went into the building.

I sighed before looking at Annabeth.  
"You did great out there..." I smiled at her and then gave her a quick kiss, before looking out to the cabins, wondering who the campers parents would be. Annabeth walked up beside me and shook her head.  
"You also, that was awesome with the... earthquake thing..."

I smiled and then looked out over the forest and then lake.  
"Yeah... so... I guess now I guess we just do 'Whatever you two do.'" I grinned, and Annabeth giggled before looking over at the lake.  
"You wanna take a walk in the forest? Or just hang out in a cabin, or play around with air bubbles?" I asked, laughing as I looked at Annabeth, who smiled.

"Maybe we should just ponder about the new demigods in the cabin..." Annabeth suggested, and I started talking with her as we walked toward mine.

As Annabeth and me walked through the forest toward Zeus's fist, I can't say we just talked in the cabin. It eventually turned into a full fledged makeout and fondling session. After that, which turned out took almost two hours, we shakily made our way to dinner, amused, smiling, and leaning into each other the whole way. I think some campers sensed it, especially the Aphrodite kids, for they were smiling and shaking their heads at us, as we smiled at each other from across the tables and when we were offering a portion of our food to our parents. Chiron had announced the two new demigods names, and that they would both be recovered in 1 or 2 weeks.  
"Seaweed brain..." Annabeth started, her head leaning on my shoulder. I kissed her head and looked down at her, smiling. "Yes Wise girl?"

"What do you think about all these... new monsters?" She asked, and I shrugged.  
"I don't know whats happening, I don't think those monsters should be here... but why are you asking me?"

"Just want your opinion, but, I think that when the Titans escaped from Tartarus, so did some of the monsters... " Annabeth explained as we reached Zeus's fist, and I sniffed.

"I'm guessing that's a bad thing..." I mused as I started climbing the rocks, Annabeth right beside me.

"Yes it is... but I'm more concerned about you..." She explained as she turned her head toward me, still climbing.

"Why? You mean because of that time you thought I had died?" I asked, as Annabeth and me reached the top and sat down, her head on my shoulder and my arm around her waist.

"Of course, Seaweed brain, Of course that." She shivered. "It wasn't a very happy thing..."

I nodded while frowning, thinking.

"I think that something... most likely Kronos, cursed me before he turned to ash, and so my Achilles curse is wearing off..."

"Really? Only one way to find out..." Annabeth said, before punching me on the arm, hard. I yelped, although I knew that my wore down Achilles curse protected me a little, but Annabeth punched hard.

"Looks like your right..." She observed, and then laughed and planted a quick kiss on my lips. Smiling, I kissed her once more before looking up at the moon, and Annabeth did the same.

"Its beautiful, isn't it?" Annabeth asked me, and I shrugged.

"Although its kinda funny that its only Artemis... I thought it was a big rock in the sky for the longest time...." I laughed, and went on to look at all the constellations, before my gaze rested on 'The Hunter' and I remembered Zoe, and bit my lip, remembering that adventure.

"We've been through a lot..." Annabeth said, mirroring my thoughts.

"Yep... 5 adventures, one in which we saved the world..." I continued, thinking of Annabeth, all the people I had lost on adventures, and all the monsters I had faced. I then smiled. "I also had to deal with two girls, until I found the perfect one, which was in front of my eyes the entire time."

Annabeth looked jealous for a millisecond, thinking of Calypso and Rachel, before responding happily.

"That's my Seaweed brain..."

I turned to her with my right eyebrow raised.

"I'm not the only one! I was in front of your eyes the entire time!" I reminded her, and she sighed and looked down before looking up at me again.

"I suppose your right..."

"That's my Wise girl..." I mimicked Annabeth, and she smiled at me.

"Wise brain..." She thought out loud, her eyes playful.  
"Seaweed girl..." I continued with her, smiling.

"Brain wise..." She continued, now smiling at me fully, looking as if she were stifling laughter.

"Girl seaweed..." I managed before I burst out laughing, and Annabeth followed along with me. When we finished, which was after around 5 minutes, we stared at each other, before I said quietly.  
"Master Wise brain and his side kick Seaweed girl are Brain wise and love Girl seaweed... preferably deepfried."

We stared at each other for a few seconds, before cracking up, this time laughing for 10 minutes. After we finished, we stopped and stared at each other, as if forgetting what to do, until both our brains clicked and our lips met. We started off tight, but morphed into a grand tongue war. Our tongues grappled, and eventually Annabeth was the victor, exploring my mouth. On the second round, I won, and was granted the spoil of war, taking in every curve and point of her mouth. Eventually, we parted, breathing deeply and staring at each other.

"That was fun..." Annabeth said obviously, and I nodded.

"This is a fun place... seeing the stars... talking... joking..." I smiled as I stopped, the sentence unfinished.

"Kissing." Annabeth finished, and we kissed for a few more minutes before receding, lying together on the rock, just staring at the sky.

"That was lucky..." Annabeth started finally, her hand resting on my chest.

"What was?" I asked, thinking of all the things that could have been lucky.

"You know! Earlier today, the half bloods and the Amphisbaena, the girl would have died if it wasn't for Nico..." Annabeth continued, squeezing my hand.

"Yeah... but he said he sensed something special... what does that mean?" I asked, squeezing Annabeth's hand back.

"I don't know... maybe he sensed the monster... or something else..." Annabeth wondered, but I could tell she was thinking something else. What if the boy, or maybe even girl were children of Hades? I didn't get a good look at them, with the whole two headed monster attacking thing.  
"Well... its a possibility... although you can never be to sure..." I said slowly, referring to the Hades child possibility, even though neither of us had voiced it. Sitting up, we started slowly climbing down Zeus' fist, together. Annabeth grabbed on to my arm one time to prevent herself from falling, and I did the same toward the end, and we made it down easily. Suddenly, a thought sprang to my mind.

"Annabeth... isn't your mother like, connected with owls?"

She looked at me suspiciously. "Yes..."

"Well... can't you like... talk to them?" I asked, and she looked at me and shrugged.

"Well... Athena kids don't have any powers, to my knowledge... we are just smart, and good at crafts, and fighting... but I think owls are fond of us..." Annabeth explained and I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh..."

"Why'd you ask anyway?" Annabeth asked me and I shrugged.

"Guess I just wondered if you could do any sort of power. Like, you know how I can control water and boats and-"

"And you know where you are at sea, and you can talk to Equidae family..." Annabeth finished, rolling her eyes.

"Uhm yeah..." I mumbled, reaching the creek, in which I grabbed Annabeth's hand and waded in, but she stopped me.

"Wait, I'm gunna get wet!"  
"Annabeth... you know that whatever I am touching when I go in water will be dry unless I want it to..." I explained to Annabeth, and then pulled her in and she gasped.

"Wow, its true! I'm not wet!" Annabeth exclaimed, and I shrugged and made a umbrella of water over us, before twisting it to cover us on all sides, moving with us.

"I forgot you could do things like this..." Annabeth said, and I laughed and then launched the water back into the forest as we emerged from it, just as the horn signaling that you had to get to cabins sounded.

"Well, here we go." I said to Annabeth as I walked with her to the cabins, as others shuffled past us. When we were in the courtyard, I kissed her for a few seconds and then pulled back and smiled.

"Good night, Wise girl."

"Same to you, Seaweed brain..." She smiled, and then we parted ways. I saw a few Aphrodite and Apollo kids out of the corner of my eye, watching Annabeth and me, and I shrugged as I walked into my cabin, and before I knew it I was in bed, drifting off to sleep.

**((Dancer: So... what you think about the Girl Seaweed joke? **

**Human: *Cough* Fake and *Cough* Gay *Cough* **

**Dancer: ... NOU! *Kradoosh* *Slash fash* *Paunch* *Paunch* *DANCER PAAAUNNCH!* **

**Human: *Twitch*))  
**


	3. Surprise Claims and New Love?

**((Dancer: Yo! I ride my bike with no handlebars!**

**Human: Old song... kinda... blah!**

**Dancer: Whatever... okay... men... and woman! Time to get to the main point..**

**Human: Lets go! **

**Dancer: New things happen in this chapter. Lotpay. I guess?**

**Human: Exasperation! Forest makeouts! I can guide a missile by satellite! **

**Dancer: That's part of the same song I was singing... douche bag... **

**Human: Whatever!))  
**

**Chapter Three: Surprise claims and new love? **

I sighed as I looked down at the camp, wondering about the new campers. They had recently recovered, earlier than usual. The boy recovered after 2 days and the girl after 3, and they looked as if they had never been hurt. It was a little bit before dinner, and I looked over Camp Half-blood happily.

"Seaweed brain, watch where your going!" I heard Annabeth yell behind me, and I shrugged and told the Pegasus, Blackjack to swoop down, and I laughed as Annabeth screamed.

"Percy!" She exclaimed as we pulled up right before the ground and I jumped off.  
"Come on!" I called to her, still laughing slightly and she jumped off and landed on me.

"That's what you get Seaweed brain..." She scolded me, and I groaned. Laughing, she stood up and helped me up. I sighed, and said.

"Your easy to pick up, but heavy when your on me... why is that?"

She smiled.

"Centralized force... and I am not easy to pick up..." Annabeth explained, but gasped when I suddenly had her in my arms.

"Oh really?" I asked her, a smile playing on my lips, before I heard the dinner horn and started walking toward it.

"Percy, put me down..." Annabeth urged and I shrugged, lifting up Annabeth a little in the process.  
"Why should I?" I asked, raising my eyebrows as the pavilion came into view.

"Wouldn't it be odd for us to walk into the pavilion with you in my arms?" She asked, and I put on my 'Fake thinking expression.'

"Maybe... how else would you want to have it?" I asked and she rolled her eyes and suddenly sprang out of my arms as we neared the pavilion, and then went next to me and slipped her hand into mine.

"Oh... I see now..." I said, feigning surprise, and she turned to me and smiled as we walked into the pavilion. I kissed her once, ignoring some of the looks I got before heading to my table. I smiled at the magical goblet, and then spoke.  
"Blue... Blue lemonade..." I experimented and was surprised by the taste of it. It was tangy and sweet, with that all to familiar blue hint. The food magically appearing on my plate as I headed to the brazier and scraped a bit into the fire, the new boy and girl in front of me, I noticed.  
_Poseidon, take this offering... _I thought, and then looked up at the new kids, just finishing scraping something into their plates when something appeared over their heads, and everyone looked to them. The claiming. The girls was first, a stack of grain. The sign of Demeter. The Demeter cabin cheered, and Chiron clapped.  
"Evita Bellan, daughter of Demeter..." and then he went on to the beginning prayer thing. I never really remembered what it was. As Evita headed to the Demeter cabin, I noticed her smiling in a certain direction, following it, I saw Nico smiling at her, and then he winked and she sat at the Demeter cabin. What was going on between them? I didn't have time to process it, as I noticed the little boys sign. A black fire. A child of Hades. Everyone gasped, and Chiron coughed before saying the prayer thing. Nico was studying the boy carefully, and when he went to sit at his table he was still studying him. That was a surprise. I met eyes with Annabeth as I returned to my own cabin, and I shrugged, and she raised her eyebrows and did the same.

Dinner passed fast, slightly quiet after the surprise claiming of Marco Hardran, and soon I was by the forest, waiting for Annabeth for our sometimes usual walk in the forest. She was soon there, and we entered the forest, hand in hand, her head on my shoulder.

"What do you think about Marco?" I asked, and she put on her extremely quizzical expression.  
"I think it was a surprise... cause I think a lot of people thought that he wouldn't be any of the Big Three, and I think people might be a little nervous around him. He's like Nico before... y'know..." I nodded, and then remembered Nico and Evita, smiling at each other.

"Annabeth, did you notice that Evita and Nico were smiling at each other... and then Nico winked when she sat at the Demeter cabin..." I explained, and Annabeths brow furrowed.

"Well, I noticed it, but I thought it was just a normal occurrence..."

I nodded slightly.  
"I guess... but there's always the chance of something elllssse..." I stopped, and Annabeth looked at me strangely.

"What?"

"Shhh!" I whispered to her, and then pulled her down behind a bush and pointed ahead of us off to the side. Annabeth, looked and then gasped.

"I guess it wasn't just an occurrence..." She mumbled, and I nodded. Nico and Evita were making out vigorously, leaning on a tree. They slipped off, Evita falling toward the ground, but a bed of lily's rose up and caught them, like a bed.

"Wonder how this happened..." I said slowly, and then blinked again as Nico started kissing her neck.

"Uhh..." Annabeth stuttered, and I rolled my eyes as Nico pulled off his shirt, and then started dragging Annabeth away, toward Zeus's fist.  
"I think we are the only ones that know this..." I muttered.

"Aphrodite kids will start guessing pretty soon..." Annabeth guessed, and I was about to respond before I heard a moan from where we had come from, and I blinked hard.

"Lets pretend that was a monster..."

"Agreed." Annabeth said, her face slightly pale. We walked on until the sounds of... love, I guess, disappeared.

"Looks like there's a new couple..." I said slowly, still quite surprised.

"Yes..." Annabeth slid down the tree, and sat on the ground.  
"In the morning, we should talk to Nico about this. I bet you that he will either be in his cabin, thinking, or in the sword arena, thinking." I suggested, and Annabeth nodded.

"Its kinda funny, because Had-"  
"Names have power Seaweed brain!"

"Oh yeah... The Lord of the Dead is with Persephone, and Demeter," I stopped, but Annabeth nodded and gestured for me to continue. "Is Persephone's mother..."

Annabeth smiled.  
"True..."

"Well, Nico saved Evita so..." I muttered.

"Yeah... whatever..." Annabeth finished, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah... whatever..." I finished, and Annabeth smiled.

"Y'know, I haven't been in contact with Grover that much... wonder where he is..." I mused thoughtfully, looking at the dark stars.

"Probably doing something that the lord of the wild would do..." The left side of Annabeth's mouth twitched into a smile.

"We still gotta find out who cursed me... and some how lock up those monsters in Tartarus..." I thought out loud and Annabeth scoffed.

"Maybe your not actually cursed, maybe your Achilles Curse is just like... strained so its not really working..."

I was thinking about saying how Kronos'/Luke's Achilles Curse didn't wear down, but Annabeth would probably get mad at me.  
"I doubt that... but anyways... what did we decide to do once we got into the forest? I forgot with the Nico thing..." I mumbled, and Annabeth smiled.

"This..."  
I blinked, confused, but then Annabeth kissed me and I remembered. She pulled back and I raised my eyebrows and smiled.

"Oh, that..."

And soon we were rolling around on the ground, kissing. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught a movement, and pretending not to notice it, I continued with Annabeth. After a few more seconds, I noticed someone... no two people, behind a tree. After looking for a few more seconds, I realized it was Nico... and Evita, they looked shaggy, happy, and shocked upon seeing us. I didn't care though, me and Annabeth saw them getting it on, kinda. After a few more minutes, we stopped, Annabeth in my lap, and I noticed Nico and Evita were still there, but I pretended not to notice them as I got a cool idea.  
"Mmm... fun..." Annabeth mumbled dreamily, and I smiled.

"Kinda mirrored what we saw earlier..."

Annabeth looked confused for a second before remembering and smiling.  
"Oh, that. That was... interesting..."

I could still see Nico and Evita almost hidden behind the tree, and I tilted my head to the side, smiling.

"Nico found someone I guess..."

I saw that Nico and Evita stepped back, surprised, slightly angry, and I don't know what else. However, what they did was what I did not expect.

"You saw us?" Nico blurted, and I noticed he immediately covered his mouth. Annabeth didn't look surprised, so I guess she noticed they were watching us too.

"Maybe..." She said slowly.

"Maybe..." I agreed.

Then, Evita and Nico stepped out from behind the tree and glared at us.

"Don't tell anyone!" Nico growled and Annabeth sniffed.

"Why? It won't matter anyhow. Who cares that you guys have a thing? I bet you the Aphrodite kids will figure out pretty soon..."

Nico rolled his shoulders angrily.

"Oh really? Maybe we can hi-" Evita cut him off.

"Nico... shes right... we would get not so good results if we hid it, and it _would_ be bound to figured out, sooner or later."

"I, but, uhm... okay..." Nico succumbed, and Evita smiled and gave him a quick kiss. Nico started to kiss back, but then I coughed and they stepped back blushing.

"This is awkward..." Annabeth said, after a few seconds of no noise, still sitting in my lap.

Nico had settled down, leaning on the tree, Evita in his lap. "Tell me about it..."

"So... what exactly... well, where are you and Marco from? Like... your story..." I asked Evita, and she shivered, hesitated, and then continued.

"Just an ordinary day in Illinois, in my small garden. It was one of the best things I ever had... then my friend, Marten... who turned out to be a satyr came urgently, saying we had to get away and to Long Island. I was confused, but when a large fist came through the wall, it didn't matter to me. We went cross country, and as we were leaving Illinois, we found Marco, hiding. Marten suggested we drag him along, and then when we finally reached New York, that two headed thing got us. It went downhill..." Evita glanced at Nico. "And then uphill. What's your story, anyway?" She asked me, and I glanced at Annabeth and Nico in turn.

"Long story."  
Evita folded her arms.

"Just tell it to me..."

"It involves the Titans. Fighting a very large amount of monsters. Betrayals." I shuddered. "Lots of deaths. And saving the world."

Annabeth glanced at me, her eyes slightly sad.  
"And almost dieing two times!"

"Oh yes, and blowing up Mt. Saint Helens."

Evita opened her mouth slowly, stunned, and then finally managed something out.  
"I guess you should explain it some other time..."

I nodded, and then stared up at the sky.  
"Its late..."

Everyone nodded, and I rose to my feet, pulling Annabeth up at the same time. Nico and Evita did the same.

"We might get scolded by the cleaning harpies." I smiled, and Annabeth shrugged.

"Or we'll get eaten. Doesn't really matter does it?"  
We started walking toward the camp again.

"Of course it doesn't. One is getting talked to, and one is getting ripped to pieces and barbecued by things with wings that clean!" I exclaimed sarcastically, and everyone laughed, or giggled. We exited the forest, and a group of Aphrodite kids looked at us. They giggled and shrugged when they saw Annabeth and me, leaning together with my arm around her shoulder, but their expressions turned surprised and interested when they saw Nico and Evita, in the same position as us, expect with Nico's arm around Evita's waist. I watched, amused, as they studied them, and then ran off, giggling.

"And the cat is out of the bag." I laughed, and Nico glared at me before shrugging.

"Say what?" Evita, asked, smiling as an Aphrodite kid jumped in a conversation of two Apollo kids and an Athena kid. They stared over at us and smirked. We walked to the middle of the now ring of cabins and stopped at the hearth, I smiled at Hestia, and she nodded, her eyes warm and glowing.

"I guess this is where we separate..." Annabeth yawned, and Nico and Evita nodded. I kissed Annabeth and for a few seconds I was just standing in the middle of an ocean, only me and Annabeth. No one else. We finished, and we looked up to see Nico and Evita in a passionate embrace. I shrugged, then kissed Annabeth once more and headed off to my cabin, smiling at her before she headed back to her cabin. Nico and Evita were just pulling out of the embrace, and I noticed a _lot _of kids were staring at them.

It didn't matter.

They do what they wanna do. Anyone wanna contradict that and they will get the Sonic fist of freedom!

Woah, slap happy there for a second. Walking into my cabin, I quickly undressed and climbed into bed. Thinking of Annabeth, Nico, and Evita. New couple. New love. New interesting things to happen. My thoughts led to sleep quickly, and I had a strange thing happen.  
A dream.

A bad one or a good one? I didn't know yet.

I hadn't had one in a long time, so I was intrigued.

- - -

"What then, do we target?" A unknown voice asked.

"A precious thing, of course. Simple..." Another voice responded, also unknown.

They both sounded slightly rapid, but strong and defiant.

"What then?"

The second voice laughed.

"We must try to keep mortals out of it. It will obstruct our plan.

"If the mother is not available, what do we go for?"  
"Simple. The girl."

"Oh... of course. Do we initiate the plan now?"

"Yes... I never liked blond girls..."

My heart stopped. They were talking about me. These voices, evil as I just found out, had a plan. Something to do with me. Targeting something precious to me. Annabeth. I woke up just as a scream shook the night. I jumped out of my bunk, slipping a jacket over my pajamas. Out the door. To the Athena cabin. I poked my head in, most of the kids now getting up. Annabeth was not there. Another scream washed over me. The beach. Out of the cabin in a second, I sprinted to the beach to find 5 dark figures dragging someone. Annabeth. I ran forward, jumping next to the people. By now, other people were following me.  
"Percy!" Annabeth shrieked, struggling to no avail. Uncapping Riptide, I slashed at one of the figures, a dark coat still blocking me from seeing its true form. It turned around in a second and blocked me with a shield. Everything up to its eyes were covered. I saw grey, black, whitish skin, and hollow white eyes. He knocked me away, and I saw Chiron behind me with a amount of other campers. Jumping up in a second, I sprinted toward the people again, this time slashing at the wrists of the people holding Annabeth. A shield blocked me, and then a sword slashed out across my right arm, it cut the clothing and skin easily, and I should have cried out in pain, but that didn't matter right now. They were getting away. I ran again, but one of the figure slammed a shield into my chest, and I flew backward, almost hitting a camper. I ran again, by this point the wound on my arm gushing blood. They were to far away, in reach of medium waves now, but I kept going but was stopped my someone suddenly holding my arm. Chiron and Nico.

"Percy! They are too strong, hold back!" Chiron exclaimed, but I kept struggling.

"NO! I gotta... I gotta get Annabeth! Let me go! I can take them! Come on!"

"We will go after them! Not right now! Please Percy, you are injured!" Chiron pleaded, and I struggled a bit more before I saw the figures and Annabeth going into some kind of pinpoint of light.

"No..." I breathed slowly, sadness washing over me, dropping to my knees as a large flash of light blinded me for a second, and then the figures were gone.

"Annabeth..." I breathed... and Nico patted me on the shoulder as other campers gathered in a semi circle around me, looking at me or the beach.

"No..." I managed, and then passed out.

**((Dancer: Initiate plot. Now.**

**Human: Whoo! Kidnaps and surprise enemies! Could this be the ones that cursed Percy? I don't know and I don't care!**

**Dancer: Geez, show a little support...**

**Human: NOA! Whatever... now a question...**

**Dancer: Want a BONUS *Alarms blare and loud 'Wheeee-oooooh' sounds sound from speakers* chapter about Nico and Evita? Tell us in the reviews...**

**Human: Help us in the reviews...**

**Dancer: Join us in the reviews...**

**Human: JOIN US!... **

**Awklre A.K.A 'Secret and hidden author that comes to save the day occasionally, but is still super secret!': *Switches off weird robotic/intelligent zombie 'Join us!' mode.* *Disappears with a mind wiping flash.**

**Dancer: Woah... what happened... **

**Human: The secret author came to save us...**

**Dancer: His name is coded, lets see if we can figure it out! Awklre... hmmm... **

**Human: I bet it begins with W and ends in... *No more clues for you* **

**Dancer: The first person who figures it out and says it in the reviews gets to be featured in the story! Just tell us what you want your characters name to be etc. **

**Human: G'night))  
**


	4. New Prophecies and Avalanche Surfing

**((Dancer: Ah, looks like Erato, son of Zeus and Athena has figured out the code. **

**Human: We really need to start getting better puzzle things... **

**Dancer: *Sighs* Yep... but anyway! He will now be featured in the story, and he has also requested the two BONUS *Alarms blare and 'WEEEE-OOOOO' sounds sound from speakers* chapters to be made! **

**Human: God I really hate that BONU- NO! I mean... that special alarm and speaker thing that happens when you say BON- NO! Anyway... **

**Dancer: Yeah, so, I will get working on the BONU- NO! I mean the special chapters, but they might not be as large as the other chapters. Just for pointers, I try to get all my chapters to page five, but the special chapters will either be three or four pages long...**

**Human: Yep... Wanna go get a hotdog now? I'm hungry...**

**Dancer: *Grimaces* You can go eat your dong in a bun but I'm going with a hamburger... **

**Human: Hey! Its no dong in a bun! Its a hot dong in a bun! **

**Dancer: *Stops* *Blinks* That's nice...))  
**

**Chapter 4: New Prophecies and Avalanche Surfing. **

Time seemed to pass slowly and swiftly at the same time, I woke up once to see Chiron and a kid from the Athena cabin standing over me, and then I passed out again. I think a day or two passed until I woke up for real, and saw the faces of Chiron and Nico, and then one spoke. Not sure which.

"Percy... are you with us? You've been out for a day..." My vision cleared and I realized Chiron was talking to me. I blinked and then shook my head.

"Yeah? What?"

He glanced at Nico who nodded.  
"Percy... Annabeth i-"

I jolted out of bed as I remembered Annabeth.

"I have to go get her! I have to go!" I exclaimed, pulling toward the doorway, but Chiron and Nico held me back.

"Percy! I think you might need a quest!" Chiron told me, and I went limp.  
"Yeah yeah... a quest... so is Rachel here or..." The words flowed out of my mouth like a waterfall, not really caring about anything expect getting Annabeth back.

"Yes... she is on the second floor..." Chiron continued, by I was already almost up the stairs. I knocked on her door, still shaking with... I didn't really know. Need to immediately go find Annabeth? Rachel opened the door, looking mediumish. She had faint traces of black circles under her eyes.  
"Percy... I heard what happened... come in..." I walked in, her room odd, easels, paintings, and drawings covered half of the room, untidy, with papers everywhere. The other side was more clean, with a bed and random things. A alarm clock, a poster talking about world peace, other things.

"You need a prophecy?" Rachel asked me, and I nodded. She sighed, then blinked and went rigid, I guess trying to summon the oracle. After a few seconds, her eyes glowed green and creepy green mist flooded out of her mouth. I went rigid, the mist curling around me, and saw visions. Annabeth, tied up, struggling. Her eyes were puffy and she had obviously been crying. My gut and heart twisted into knots, and then I saw an snow covered mountain, zooming into it and going through the stone until I seemed to be in some kind of giant chamber, a floating stone circle in the middle, pinpoints of light joining to make a swirling green and yellowish circle in the stone ring. We went in, and then we were traveling over miles of ocean, and then I saw a large island with a smoking volcano, and words resounded in my mind.

_Starting alone and ending with three,_

_the one seeking the stolen go's north._

_The forgotten attack, rising in days. _

_It will end in a circle, smoke and fire swirling. _

_Although one will be lost_

_to be found again. _

The visions and words stopped and I stepped backward, stunned, while Rachel stepped backward and collapsed on her bed, snoring. _Must be tiring... _I thought as I fumbled down the stairs and bumped into Chiron, almost falling down.  
"What... what did it say?" He asked me, and I stared out the window.  
"Percy?" Chiron asked me, and I zoned in again and recited the words and explaining about the visions, stuttering and stumbling.

"This could end badly... it says to start alone... but it also says it ends in three..." Chiron scratched his beard, and I stumbled around before settling in a chair.  
"Can I go soon?" I asked and Chiron sighed.  
"I guess it is best to go now... your strength is fine and with every second passing, something bad could happen... The Prophecy says go north, so head to Canada..." Chiron said reluctantly, and I smiled for the first time in a day I guess.  
"Well... I guess I should go change... and go..." I mused, and stood up, heading for the door.

"Be careful Percy!" Chiron called to me, and I nodded without turning back to him. As I walked toward my cabin, I saw a lot of people staring at me. I guessed their expressions were sorry and sad for me, although some were surprised and things like that. I quietly walked into my empty cabin, no one else but me. But for how long? I got dressed and made sure Riptide was in my pocket and Tyson's special shield-watch on my wrist, a pack of Ambrosia and a bottle of Nectar, and then I went back to the big house.

"I got... dressed I guess... Am I supposed to get like... nutrition bars for the journey or something?" I asked stupidly, and Chiron shrugged and then clopped off, and came back and tossed me a few nutrition bars, and I nodded.  
"I should go now..." I said simply and headed to the door. I can't believe I was doing this so fast. Barely 45 minutes ago I had acquired the quest.  
"Percy... good luck..." Chiron's last words echoed of the nearly empty house, and I stopped and breathed in, before continuing. The stables. I went in, glanced around and sighed. Another ride on Blackjack...

_Hey boss, hows it going!_

"Not good, lets go..." I replied, and he was attempting to respond but I cut him off and hopped onto him, telling him to go north.

_Whaddya mean by north, boss?! _

"Canada..." I explained, and as we flew north, I took a quick breath as I looked at camp, watching it fade away as we quickly gained speed, and it was impossible to see after that. I looked down at New York, getting progressively harder to see as we continued north. But of course, something had to mess up. As usual.

I turned to the side and saw a weird creature. It looked like a Lion, but it had wings and a head like a bald Eagle. I turned to the other side, and there was another one. What where these things? I concentrated, trying to dig up the various Greek lessons I had at camp, and then it hit me.

These things were Griffins. Oh dear.

I had a hunch that these monsters had also escaped from Tartarus.

_Woah! Boss, those are Griffins! Why are the- _Blackjack stopped as one of the Griffins rammed him, and we went flying down to the left. I realized we were now in Canada, and I saw Toronto a slightly large distance to my right.

"Woah, Blackjack!" I exclaimed and Blackjack managed to pull up right before we hit a mountain peak.

_T-that was c-c-close boss... _

Blackjack was shaking, probably from the near death experience. I felt vulnerable, bot in a different way than getting attacked my large Lion-eagles. Didn't it say Griffins were dogs of Zeus in the myths, or not myths? But then he banished them to Tartarus because they were pretty... well they liked killing things. I wonder if Zeus wasn't happy about this. Thunder rumbled in the distance, and I winced. I guess not... maybe?

_Woah boss! They're coming in for another pass! _

I looked around, and saw the Griffins coming in from either side. I looked around desperately, and noticed something. In the distance, maybe 20 miles or so, was the large mountain I had seen in the visions the Oracle gave me. I guess I was going the right way. I looked to both sides, and saw the Griffins were going very fast. They were going to ram us from the sides.

_Boss..., I don't think I can hold this out for much longer! They are gunna rip me apart!_

I was about to respond to him when the Griffins rammed in from the sides, and I flew up into the air, while Blackjack swooped down, and was chased by the Griffins until he flew away in desperation. I was alone, falling from the height of an airliner in Canada, and getting chased by Griffins. All in a days work. Thankfully I was launched in such a way that I was flying in an angle. Maybe a 70* one. Thank the winds for keeping me up.

_Time to sky dive... _I thought as I spread out my jacket, using it as a crude hang glider thing, but I was still going fast. The Griffins swooped around me, trying to get a good angle to probably rip my head off. Or my face. But they seemed to be having trouble, for they kept swooping around and made weird Lion/Eagle-like cry's and roars. One of them almost ripped my arm off, but I swooped to the side just in time. Leaning my arm down just enough, I reached into my pocket and grabbed Riptide as I approached a mountain peak. I noticed that I was gunna hit the peak, and then probably start sliding down the other side.

"Ah... I love drastic ideas..." I muttered sarcastically as I uncapped Riptide and got ready to stab it into the snow once I hit the peak. I concentrated on the water particles as I neared the peak even more, and I made a silent prayer.

"If I die, please don't remember me as the idiot who tried to ride an avalanche..."

I held my sword out before me, and it absorbed most of the shock of me hitting the peak. I lifted it up, and stabbed it into a strong looking, dinner table sized, ice sled, anchoring me to it, as long as I held onto Riptide that is. I glanced at the Griffins swooping in behind me, and then noticed the strong, continuous rumble, somewhere on the mountain. I guess my impact started up the snow. Concentrating on the snow, I shifted it, shaking it, trying to get an Avalanche started. I looked at the peak, as I hit maybe a mile lower than it, and I noticed a very large amount of snow was slowly sliding toward me.  
_I meant for me to be atop the avalanche... not in front of it... _I thought, my face pale as suddenly all the snow started moving, and I screamed as my ice sled slid across the roiling snow, going downward at a very fast pace. I glanced over my shoulder, and saw a 30 foot tidal wave of snow. I almost thought that it was water, because it looked so much like a water wave, expect it was made with snow.  
"Please don't die. Please don't die. Please don't die..." I mumbled as I felt bits of snow hit my back from the raging wave of white behind me.

Avalanche surfing. Just how I like it. I looked ahead of me, and noticed a severe drop of at least 70 feet, and I was going straight at it.

Great.

Avalanche surfing off a cliff.

I glanced to the side and saw a Griffin trying to reach me, but then an clump of ice hit it in the back of the head and it went down, consumed by the avalanche. I held onto Riptide so hard that my hands went white, and then blue, and then white again.

"Ah... I wonder what Annabeth would have said if she was here with me..." I whispered as I flew off the cliff, everything seeming to move in slow motion. I wonder what the gods would be thinking.

-*-

--**Bonus sight****--**

-*-

All the gods were looking at TV screen, gaping at Percy as he flew off the cliff. Even Apollo and Artemis were there. Apollo had put the sun in auto-pilot, and Artemis had entrusted the Hunters to Thalia for a bit.

Ares blinked, and then patted the sword he had strapped to his leg.

"Hmmfh... I... I did that before!"

"I must say... if there were male Hunters he would possibly be very good in them..." Artemis mumbled.

"Its so cute! He is doing it all for Annabeth!"Aphrodite giggled and Athena glared at her.

"He is quite stupid actually."

Poseidon glared at Athena and she sighed.

"He's brave though. I'll give him that..." She mumbled and Poseidon crossed his arms and smiled.

"I wonder what would happen if I sent a bolt into the avalanche..." Zeus mused, and a spark flipped across his fingers.

"Hmph! He is reckless! I should send a score of flesh eating cows after him!" Hera pouted, and Hephaestus shrugged.  
"I'd rather create a medal for him. I don't think even Hercules has done this..." He stroked his sizzling beard, and then pulled out a bunch of random pieces of medal and started tinkering with them. Apollo spoke up after a while, and started a Haiku.

"Cliffs are no match

For Percy's mad skillz

For he fly's off them

With no falls at all..."

Artemis glanced at Apollo, raising her eyebrows.  
"I don't think that one was very good..."

Apollo sighed, and then looked up at the ceiling and sniffed, thinking.

The screen showed Percy nearing the ground, and then it shut off and all the gods shrugged and walked off, expect for Apollo, who was still looking at the ceiling, thinking.

-*-

--**Bonus sight****--**

**-*- **

I looked down at the ground, getting closer and closer, and sighed. I was probably gunna die.

"Ah... it was fun while it lasted..." I mumbled sadly, and then braced myself for impact. I heard the roar of the avalanche in my ears, when suddenly I felt myself in the air. I opened my eyes, and saw that I was above the wave of snow, pounding into the ground, and gliding toward a grove of trees to my left. I blinked a few times, and then rubbed my eyes as I set down beside a tree.

"What the heck just happened?" I asked myself, looking around, and then a voice responded above me.

"Oh, you just got saved by a random person, A.K.A Me..." I looked around, and then jumped as I felt someone land behind me. I turned around to face a kid... no, a teen. About my height, maybe an inch or two taller. He had angelic, shoulder length Golden hair, and slightly intimidating bright Blue eyes with a trace of Grey in them. He seemed strong, and was wearing Punk style clothes.  
"Who are you?!" I asked, surprised as all hell. If you were in Canada and had almost got covered my 5 pounds of snow, and then a random person came out of a tree and started talking to you, you would be surprised also.

"I am JFK..." The teen said in a perfect impersonation of JFK, and I blinked, and then stared at him.

"Oh whatever... I'll just cut to the chase..." He mumbled, and I nodded and raised my eyebrows, giving him the signal that said: 'That would be nice'

He sighed, and then wiggled his figures and I felt a slight breeze sweep across my face.  
"I am Erato..."

I blinked, that was an interesting name. I realized that this person _had _to be a half-blood. I could feel it, and I bet that he did that little stunt with the wind that got me out of there.  
"So... are you like a half-blood?" I asked him, and he looked up at the sky.

"I don't really know what I am... you see, my dad was a Half-blood, and so was my mom. My dad was a son of Zeus, and my mom was a daughter of Athena..." Erato explained, and I remembered Annabeth and me. She was a daughter of Athena, and I was a son of Poseidon. The only thing different about Erato's parents and me and Annabeth, was that his dad was a son of Zeus.

"I am guessing that makes you a half-half-blood?" I asked, bewildered, and he shrugged.

"I call myself a Demihalf... I think... its kinda hard to make a name for the types of me..." He mumbled, and I was surprised that he hadn't questioned who I was yet. He absentmindedly pulled out a pen and a clean looking piece of paper and started writing something on it. I peered at what he was writing, and they looked like song lyrics.  
"Who are you, by the way?" He asked me, and I exhaled slowly.

"Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon..."

He glanced at me, slightly surprised and said:

"Oh, the water god eh? That makes you a half-blood. No wonder you know what they are." Erato turned back to his paper and kept scribbling on it.

"So, what's your story?" He asked, not even looking up from the paper, and I had a 3 minute sigh.

"Let's just say it is _very _long." I explained, and he glanced up at me, grinning, and then spoke out in a perfect Australian accent.

"Looks like its time for a camp fire, eh mate?"

**((Human: Ah, new characters. Always nice. **

**Dancer: Yep... wonder what Erato was doing in those woods?**

**Human: Oooh! I know! He was in there because he es- *Gets hit with Nuclear Anti-Spoiler hammer.* **

**Dancer: No spoilers! It will all be shown in the next real chapter. After the BONU- I mean the special chapters...**

**Human: Did you have to go for the naughty bits? I can't fell anything but a searing pain that screams at me saying: "You will never have babies!"*Sobs* **

**Dancer: *Blankly stares* God dammit, just go in the Nano regeneration machine...**

**Human: The Nano regeneration ma- *Gets hit with Special teleporter hammer that teleport's to Nano regeneration machine.***

**Dancer: Thank god. That will shut him up for right now. Hmm...**

**Dancer: I'm lonely... well... time to end!**

**Dancer: Hur hur! That's all, folks! Hur hur!))  
**


	5. Bonus Chapter: We never can talk long

**((Dancer: Hmm... lemonish things in this one. A lot... kinda. **

**Human: Yep. Did you know the author made it M just so he could add in random little things like this? **

**Dancer: I know that... so anyways! I still got one more bonus chapter to finish, and then I will continue with the real story. **

**Human: Ah... reality... such a sad and deathly place... Everyone dieing. Necrophiliac pedo murderers wondering the streets...**

**Dancer: Dude, shut up. Stop giving me bad thoughts. But also, the world is a fun place! With parties and concerts and babies getting born and...**

**Human: People making love? **

**Dancer: Yeah... that.**

**Human: Ah, that's my little partner...**

**Dancer: Partner?!**

**Human: Yeah, we are partners in the art of explaining things about chapters and stuff like that for authors. **

**Human: Oh, I thought you were talking about something else...**

**Human: Making love?**

**Dancer: Grrah! NO!))  
**

**Bonus Chapter: We never can talk long, can we?  
**

**((Note, this takes place at chapter two, I think, when Annabeth and Percy decide to hang out in Percy's cabin.)) **

"Ah... I love your cabin..." Annabeth sighed as we entered my cabin, and I looked at her as I sat on my bed.

"Why is that?" I asked, and she jutted out her chin and rubbed it, thinking as she sat beside me.

"Probably because it reminds me of you..." She said finally, and I chuckled.

"What?! It's not funny! All the green reminds me of your eyes, and all the blue just reminds me of you! And then you got all those little nick knacks on the wall, and pictures..." She pointed to the wall against my bunk bed and I glanced over to see several pictures of me, Annabeth, me and Annabeth, Tyson (Who I didn't see much since he became a general in the Olympian army), Grover, Nico, and Thalia. Basically all my friends and Annabeth. Then I looked at the nick knacks and smiled. The minotaurs horn, Tyson's watch-shield thing, a broken chariot wheel along with a picture of me and Annabeth swooping around the turn while a spike harpoon went through a Hermes chariot behind us (Me and Annabeth participated in Chariot races a lot, our team basically consisted of her, me, and Michael Garton, a Hephaestus kid who pimped our chariot. We win 8 games out of 10. Then there was part of the minotaurs axe, a _dracaena's _scale, part of an _empousa's _metal leg, a few feathers from the flying pig thing (I hate to try to remember the name of it), and a few awesome looking sea shells. I failed to notice I had so much stuff.

"Woah... I guess your right..." I mumbled, and Annabeth rolled her eyes before I grinned.  
"It also reminds you of me because were always in here talking and stuff," I said simply, and she smiled at me mischievously.

"9 times out of 10, we end up doing more than talking..."

"Well, lets try to make that to a 8 out of 10!" I announced proudly as I held up my index finger in the air.

"Okay, Seaweed brain..." Annabeth shrugged and smiled at me, and then started a conversation.  
"Do you like the ocean?"

I stared at her dumbfounded. I was the son of Poseidon. Of course I liked the ocean.

"Are you serious Annabeth?"

"Oh, I got you!" Annabeth exclaimed. "I made you think I was an impostor!"

I stared at her again.

"You just actually made me think your forgetful..."

She scowled, and then shrugged.

"Whatever... what do you think about your newish earthshaking powers...?"

"I think their awesome..." I grinned, and then focused on the ground and made it shudder once. Like a blink.

"I have an awesome idea..." I blurted out as a idea came to mind, a good one.  
"What is it?" Annabeth asked me, leaning close to me, my heart rate going up a beat.

"Oh... uhm...this...?" I said slowly, and then pressed my lips to hers and made the ground shake, only where were, though. We parted after a few minutes, and then she stared at me.

"Woah... that was like... what else could we do with this!?" She exclaimed, and I stared blankly at her, and she opened her mouth in an 'O' and then blinked.

"We should've thought of it earlier then..." She frowned, and I shrugged. We had only done 'it' once before. Few days after camp. Boring day. Like a chain reaction if you ask me. It was kinda weird for a few days after that. Owls kept trying to rip my eyes out. Next time I bet I would get Athena herself.

"Is it possible to build a house out of all glass?" I asked her randomly, and she snapped out of a small trance and stared at me.  
"I think so... you gotta get the supports right, but there is always the risk of shattering... that would be very easy... you would have to make it out of panels..." She went on for around 30 more seconds, me staring at her as she spat out words, oblivious to my confusion. I finally gave in and made the ground shake as I kissed her, and she shut up immediately, giving into my tongue. At first I thought girls mouths would feel weird, and that was kinda true, but not with Annabeth. With her, it was like drinking. Natural. Nothing wrong with it, and possibly essential to life. Was that even possible? Maybe... maybe stuff like that just felt so right that you needed it. You would shrivel up and die in 2 or something months without it. It was a confusing thought. We parted, and lay side by side, shoulder to shoulder, hand to hand.

"Ever realize how..." I began, and hesitated before getting the 'Continue...' look on Annabeth's face. "Well, ever realize how it feels like you need something that you don't usually need... to like... live?" I asked, and she looked at me.  
"Are you referring to me?"

I nodded, and then my eyes strayed to the ceiling.

"Being with you and all that just feels so natural... essential... I don't know... Its hard to understand..." I glanced at Annabeth, and she had a smile playing on her lips.

"You think that to, Seaweed brain? I do agree that that feeling is odd..." I nodded, and we sat for a few seconds before Annabeth spoke up again.

"I think I am starving. I need Percy. It is deathly essential...," She rolled on top of me.

"Oh... I guess this new essential need needs to be replenished faster than I thought. We might starve ourselves... We really need to ration our together lev-" I was cut off as Annabeth pressed her lips to mine.

"Shut up, Percy. I'm almost dead by now," And with that we kissed. My heart beat faster and I felt like a cup being continuously filled with liquid. A nice feeling, like getting a lot of a good thing. It was routine. Lips touch. Lips part. Tongues advance. Grapple. Whack. Wrestle. Wrangle. Defeat. Tongues advance. Explore. Claim territory. Explore more. Expect this time we were vibrating. Shaking a small area of the earth at insane speeds. I felt Annabeth's hands move up my shirt, and I felt a big weird tingle as she brushed over my Achilles point, and then her hand went higher as I moved my mouth to her neck. Her hand grabbed my shirt from the inside and pulled. I parted for a second as she threw my shirt away, and we just stared at each other as we did so. Already Annabeth's her was a little frizzy with static, her neck moist where my lips had touched it, her lips red, and a familiar, happy, carefree, enjoyable look in her eyes. Her shirt was in a position that was begging to be pulled off, and I could see the straps of her bra clearly. Sometimes the gods watched us, I knew that, but I knew that they would very likely not watch us this time. They had already watched us make out surely over 100 times, and Athena was used to it. She usually only made me get fearful of being obliterated when we did something new or experimental. That time with lotion was possibly a near death experience. It seemed to be slow motion as we joined again, and I felt an electric jolt go through my body. Me and Annabeth were connected. The current was complete. We were complete. Fully, but only our subconscious knew that. Our conscious thought that we were already mostly complete when we were not touching, but that was incorrect. She rubbed my back as I pulled off her shirt, revealing her perfect chest. Seriously. Just the right size, roundness, and perkiness. She was still on top of me, kissing my mouth while I was working on her neck. Absentmindedly, I moved my hand to her back and unhooked her bra, letting it drop as I moved my hand toward her chest and squeezing. She stopped and let out a gasp, before moving in closer and nibbling and licking my ear. My breath hitched, but I wasn't one to be outdone. I started slowly circling her breast with my finger, and she stopped, breathing hard, and I smiled.

"Percy..." Annabeth shivered, and I stared at her as she stopped shivering, and then tackled me against the bed.

"Annabeth..." I responded as she started grinding against my groin, and I trembled a bit. Our lips met again and I relaxed, as if I had all the time in the world. Which I guess I kinda had now. She moved to my neck this time, and I went tense, before moving my mouth to her collarbone, and she went tense. I smiled as she stopped completely, and then my eyes widened in surprise as she suddenly pushed her chest against mine. My surprise was gone soon however, as I kissed her again, and she started slowly dragging her chest against mine, kissing back. I stopped as her chest stopped in front of my face, and twitched. Annabeth giggled quietly and then leaned down and kissed my ear, her chest pressing against my face. My breath literally stopped, but I eventually regained my bearings and kissed them out of the way, and then toward Annabeth's neck. She moved down to mine, and when I moved to her collarbone she did the same. I smiled up at her shaky, shaggy kind of way, and she leaned down and kissed me once more before rolling off. We lay panting for a few moments, and then I blinked and spoke up.  
"We never can talk long, can we?"

"Nope... sometimes we can. That's rare..." She answered, and then smiled at me.

"Definitely rare..."

**((Human: Ah... love... in the form of intense kissing and making out.**

**Dancer: And fondling.**

**Human: And ogling. **

**Dancer: Funny thing how lots of things end in ings...**

**Human: Yep... very funny. Wonder what things don't...**

**Dancer: I dunno... things...  
**

**Human: Things ends in ings!  
**

**Dancer: Oh yeah... well anyways... **

**Human: For once I am smarter than you, I should be cherishing this moment, but all I am is annoyed and slightly frustrated!**

**Dancer: Now you know how I feel all the time...**

**Human: Hey! But- **

**Dancer: No! Now revert back to your stupid form!**

**Human: But I don't wanna go back ther- Oh mah gad! Squirrel carrying a lighter! C'mere! **

**Dancer: Just like old times...**

**Humans: *Runs into pole and falls on ground, cursing under breath.***

**Dancer: Yep... its definitely old times...))  
**


	6. I go airwalking and find dark entrances

**((Dancer: Hmph, what's this? **

**Human: What? **

**Dancer: Letter addressed to: _Dancer and Human _from: _Your caring author.._**

**Human: *Snorts* Hah! If he was caring he would have got the chapter out sooner! I like vacations but I also enjoy my job thank you very much! **

**Dancer: This isn't a job... this is slave work that we were bound to my blood and birth...**

**Human: Really... but... I... whatever!**

**Dancer: Exactly... but anyway, it says: _I am terribly sorry for not getting the chapter out sooner, but I was bogged down by schoolwork..._**

**Human: Bogged down?! He says he is bogged down?! Barely I bet. I bet he could get up and walk around if he just tried. Do you think he is even trying? **

**Dancer: Wait a sec here, though... It says: _Bogged down as in, stuck up to the armpits in hardened concrete with arms chained down by 100 gold and steel blocks. 100 on each arm that is. And I think I might have my dong chained to the Earths core...  
_**

**Human: Uhm... I am guessing this is the moment where my slightly retardedness makes me stutter and realize that he really is bogged down, and then that I should go say something stupid? **

**Dancer: I think so. Yep. **

**Human: Oh... okay then. Oh... t-that... bo-bogged down. I th- OHW GAWD, DONG CHAINED TO EARTH'S CORE! THE HORRIBLE HORRIBLE PAIN!*Shivers and repeatedly hits head with pan.***

**Dancer: Hmm... nice...))  
**

**Chapter 5: I go airwalking and find dark entrances  
**

"Let me get this right... you fought and defeated Kronos, finally got together with the girl you have known for 5 years, and then she gets kidnapped, and here you are?" Erato asked me, and I shrugged.

"That's pretty much it..."

He looked very confused.  
"This could make for some awesome songs but... why the hell did I not know about this?"

I narrowed my eyes, in the suspicious and confused way.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that, a day ago, I was hitchhiking around Vegas, and then I found this really cool hotel, and I stayed in it for an hour, and then I remembered that I had to go, so I went and started hitchhiking toward New York, and finally to Canada, but no monsters or anything weird like that happened..."

I blinked and then exhaled slowly. Hotel in Vegas. Not knowing about this massive war. Another taken by the Lotus casino. By the gods, where the hell did that evil place come from?

"What year is it?" I asked Erato and he shrugged.

"1995, dude..."

I bit back a curse, but then became extremely confused. Erato seemed to remember all his past, and he was able to get out of the Casino by himself, and although he stayed in it around and hour, only 10 or so years passed, and he used modern phrases.

"Erato... how do I say this... Y'know the Lotus casino?" He nodded. "Well, it turns out its magical, and traps whoever goes in it in time. So... its actually 2010..."

He opened his mouth, stopped, and then smiled.

"So that's why that casino had a old fashioned looking man and stuff like that!"

I blinked, that casino must have been pulling people in for a long, long time. But seriously, who set it up? I wanted to know. Desperately. But I knew I couldn't figure it out right now. I huddled closer to the fire before speaking up.  
"Whatever... I hate that place. The point is, you missed some pretty important things..." I explained to him and he shrugged.

"Don't matter. To me, I was only in there for an hour, and I didn't really have anything to look forward to, and it was awesome, and I missed having a chance to die, which is good."

I smiled. Good for him, he was happy about that.

"Whatever..." I muttered. "So, your a grandchild of Zeus and Athena eh?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Pretty good match if you ask me. Probably the best..." He mused and I glared at him. Apparently he had forgotten Annabeth and Me. He stared at me, and then opened his mouth as his eyebrows raised.  
"Oh dear me, I am quite sorry for that small insult..." He apologized, sounding entirely like a old wise scholar.

I sighed. Erato was fun and all, but being without Annabeth was like having no eyes. Or ears. And maybe the nose and arms too. And possibly the le- Snap out of it! I shook my head.

The point is, it was pretty miserable. Like half of me was missing. I closed my eyes, and leaned back against a makeshift mat of leaves that me and Erato had fixed up.

"So, your a son of Poseidon eh?" Erato said, and I tilted my head past my knees and saw that he was leaning back too.

"Yes..." I mumbled, and I felt a slight breeze against my face.  
"So, you can summon hurricanes and stuff, right?" He asked, and I yawned.  
"What?"

"I mean, Poseidon is the god of storms right? So you can like, summon a mini-hurricane and stuff like that, right?"

I looked at him, and noticed something that instant. I felt a bleak edge to what he had just said, hovering behind the usual upbeat and smooth way that he seemed to usually talk like. I also glanced something in his eyes. Anger? Confusion? Sadness? Yeah, just the smallest trace of sadness, sullen and solemn. I wondered if there was more to Erato than his music obsessed, smooth, and pretty fun personality. Was there another layer below that one?

"Dude, are you like, asleep?" I heard Erato's voice, and my head snapped back as I entered reality again.

"Oh yeah... I think I can make storms. Small ones usually..." I explained, and his face lit up.  
"Then we can make the most amazing storms ever, behind Zeus and Poseidon of course..." He said the last part a little quiet, looking up at the sky. "And it would be pretty cool! In fact, that might be a good inspiration for songs, like, a song named 'Stormteam,' yeah, that would be cool!"

I shook my head and sighed deeply, getting more depressed than usual. The not-with-Annabeth stuff was catching up to me.

"I am kinda tired right now, okay? I just wanna... think..." I responded, and then muttered underneath my breath. "Wallow in loneliness and sadness is more like it."

There was silence for a few seconds, and then I tilted my head again and saw Erato taking out an Ipod, getting ready to speak and I snapped my head back behind my knees.

"You miss her don't you?" He asked me, and I closed my eyes and looked down. It wasn't worth lying, and Erato was no idiot.

"Yeah..." I mumbled, and I felt a small breeze lift up the blanket of hair that sometimes covered my eyes completely.

"Its gunna be okay dude, we are gunna find her and stick drumsticks in monsters ears and smash their baby making bits to pieces with guitars!" Erato exclaimed, and I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing, and he soon followed, and our laughs rang out through the forest, making a deep rent in the slight silence. I wiped the tears of laughter off my cheeks and spoke up finally.  
"Do monsters even have..." I stopped, looking up at a tree. "Baby making bits?" I finished, and Erato got very quiet.  
"Oh wait..." It got very quiet again for a few seconds, and then he continued.

"Dude, by the gods, that must suck!"  
I burst out laughing again, and then when we finally stopped I receded in my makeshift bed.  
"Well... I guess its lights out..." I mumbled, but Erato didn't respond, and I realized he must have been listening to music. I rolled over and closed my eyes, instinctively wrapping my arm around an invisible waist in front of me, like I did usually when me and Annabeth took small naps together, and I felt my eyes sting when I just felt empty air.

… _I hate my life right now... _I thought, and closed my eyes and slowly melted into dream land as Erato mumbled lyrics to the song he must have been listening to on the Ipod, which I couldn't quite figure out. I bet Annabeth could...

-*-

I had a dream. It was odd, because I had not had one for a long time, ever since the war, but mostly after me and Annabeth got together. I was happy as long as she was around, and very very rarely had any bad dreams (The only time was when Grover hadn't responded to any IM's or empathy link messages for 2 weeks, and that was quickly resolved.) But, Half-blood dreams are usually never normal dreams. They show the past, future, some thing happening at the present in some other place, your enemy, your friend, your precious things, or just refer to something bad happening. I never like them. At all.

The black faded out and I was looking at a corridor of black stone. Almost looking volcanic. Moving forward somehow, I entered a very large chamber with a very large lava pit, small stone paths crisscrossing across the lava, which was a foot down. Annabeth was in a stone circle in the middle of that pit, chained to the ground, mouth gagged. I moved forward somehow again, and saw the fear, sadness, and depression in her eyes. I wanted to scramble away, but, as I said before, dreams are evil sons of ******. I noticed that I was walking beside someone, and I think a few people were behind me. I stepped aside, and the something that was beside me stepped forward. It had a human body, covered in rubber and leather, with a completely head covering hood, and thick black goggles. It stretched out its hand, which was gloved with a thick rubber and leather glove, and pulled it off. Wicked black nails, 3, 4, or maybe even 5 inches long, speckled with red, stretched out and curled across Annabeth's cheek.

"Ah... such a life to waste, but it will be worth it." The raspy and unsettling voice was like rock grinding against rock, with glass in between. My heart beat faster and my breath caught. I think, it was hard to tell.

Annabeth said something, but it was muffled by the gag, and I couldn't hear it, but I guess the strange person, no, _thing, _could.

"Ah, he will come for you eh? Isn't that the plan? It won't matter though. Just a few more adjustments and it will be ready for you and your little prince. You should thank me, you know. I am making you miss the massacre that will come soon. Very soon." The man turned around, and closed his ungloved hand, curling his fingers, and I noticed his hand was glowing reddish green. He turned back to Annabeth, and then uncurled his fingers. A small glowing orb of the same reddish green light floated forward to Annabeth's face, and then abruptly it dispersed into a steam-like gas and slipped into Annabeth's nose, mouth, and ears. She slumped down, and I felt my breath hitch for real now. My heart beat so hard it felt like it was gunna rip through my throat, and then go into my chest and out my back. I wanted to stab this... this _monstrosity_ so hard I thought my hands were shaking. No, they were. I knew it only probably knocked her unconscious, but she sure as heck looked dead. The figure put its glove back on and rubbed his hands together.  
"Sleep now, my prize. That is, if you can..." The man turned around, and then suddenly Annabeth bucked and screamed in her sleep, and I knew that he somehow infested her sleep with horrible nightmares. The urge to somehow harm this thing was so strong now, I think my whole body was shaking. The man walked back, my uncontrollable body following behind. I noticed the thing was shaking slightly, and I realized he was laughing. That was it. I felt something go in my brain and I lunged.

And suddenly I was on top of Erato, and he was looking at me with surprise.  
"Man, could you get off me?" He asked, hint of surprise still in his voice. I automatically rolled off, like a robot, and realized my whole body was shaking. I looked at my hands, and they were pure white, although a bit of color was returning to them.

"What happened...?" I asked, my voice shaking and my body barely able to get out the words.

"Dude, you were shaking and murmuring in your sleep, and there were a few moments where you bucked and then cried out slightly loud, and then eventually you screamed and lunged... right on top of me... what was happening? Do you wanna talk about it?" He asked me, and I looked up at the sky, realizing it was barely dawn. I looked back at Erato and attempted to make my way to my feet, but failed and slumped back down, before I finally got it.

"There... covered man... nightmare gas... the... she... no..." I finished, and then started slowly packing my stuff, my breathing slowly slowing.  
"Okay..." Erato shook his head, and started packing his own stuff. I was already finished, and I mutely looked around and spotted the mountain that I had seen in the oracles vision, and headed toward it. After a few minutes of walking, Erato suddenly appeared on my left.

"Your coming with me?" I asked, and he simply nodded.

"Nowhere else to go... and I've been wanting to have an adventure... for some time now..." He finished, and there was that glum and sullen edge to the voice again. I shook my head, more to the thought of thinking about Erato's depressed thing than him joining me. He sighed, and then shrugged.

"We. Are. Gunna. Get. Her. Back." I emphasized out of nowhere, and felt a random burst of energy.

"Let's go..."

I bolted forward, jumping over a tree log, Erato following me.

"That's the spirit!" He agreed excitedly. "I guess..." He added, looking down for a millisecond, his face flashing a grim and sad expression, before he looked up again and swung under a tree. I was much, much, much stronger than when I first arrived at camp at the age of 12. All those years of war and monster killing was basically the equivalent of giving me a ton of steroids, but I didn't have bulging muscles that made me look like a truck, thank god. I had a small frame, but strong. I jumped, and then ducked, hopped to the right, and then to the left while swinging over a tree. Erato and me didn't speak, all we did was sprint frenziedly to the mountain, and I kept driving forward. I thought of all the reasons I had to do this. The gods, Annabeth, campers, Annabeth, Chiron, Annabeth, putting this weird menace to a stop, and Annabeth again. See the pattern there? Even after we had run for I think 10 miles, and my bones were aching slightly, I pushed forward. Erato slowed for a second, and then I felt an extreme burst of wind and we flew forward, almost running on air. I remembered the mini-storm I had done while fighting Hyperion, some months ago, and suddenly the wind increased. This time, me and Erato were really running on air. Angling upward, we burst through the Canadian forests top layer, and we ran on the top branches and leaves, but mostly on the air still. One last final burst of wind sent us sailing over the trees, the mountain now much closer than before. I realized we were probably gunna hit into the side of the mountain and go _splat_, but the snow melted and water came to greet us. The water hardened, and when we landed on it it was similar to soft goo. I rolled, Erato doing the same, and we ran forward, the water right behind us turning to normal and splashing down right when we passed it, and new water appearing right before us where there used to be none. Eventually, we reached a small ledge and looked back as the rest of the water splashed down and created a small mudslide. I smiled, that was quick. Erato brought his hands to his knees, panting.

"Wow man... that was..." He stopped, and I had a long exhale before finally closing my mouth.

"Intense?" I offered, and his face lit up.  
"This would be a great inspiration for lyrics... Airwalker... Waterbender.. all nice..."

I shrugged, and then looked around. We seemed to be about halfway up the mountain, which was surprising, but good. Finally, my eye got a small square of black hiding behind a alcove, medium sized boulder, and a large hedge-like ring of snow covered plants and flowers. It looked like an entrance into the mountain, and the prophecy flashed into my mind. The vision showed going into the mountain. Looks like this was our doorway. I glanced at Erato and jutted to the almost hidden entrance with my finger.

"Hey, see that? That's were we go now..."  
Erato looked at the entrance, tilted his head to the side, and then looked back at me.

"Easy!" He proclaimed in a deep voice. "I am Hendrick Varkcondivtch, master mountain climber of the Himalayas! This small mount will be a snack for my ferocious mountain climbing stomach! Fear not, young hero, we will be there in no time!" He spun around, and then half jumped, half climbed to a small ledge 7 feet above us with amazing skill. I would have thought he glided up there if I wasn't looking at him.

"Is there really a Hendrick Varkcondivtch?" I asked him as I slightly slowly hauled myself up. I was good at a lot of hero like activities, but I wasn't particularly good at the rock climbing wall. I would classify myself as medium. Annabeth would classify me as intermediate. I suddenly frowned, the two bottom corners of my lips stretching down I think to my neck. The memories of the dream came flooding back to me, and I shoved them away.

"No... He just kinda came to mind..." Erato explained with a slight smile, offering me his hand. I took it, and swung myself up to a small ledge 2 feet below him. It was an easy climb from there.

"Things coming to mind are sometimes quite useful huh?" I asked as I scanned the mountain wall for a good path to climb to the next large ledge. I spotted one and headed toward it before hearing a voice above me.  
"Hey, you should go with the one slightly to the left..." I looked up to see Erato leisurely looking down at me from the next ledge. I gaped as I took the path he suggested, and he was right, it did seem a little easier and safer than the one I thought I should have taken. Man, Erato was incredible at climbing. While I spend around 45 seconds to find a good path, and then spend 15 seconds moving toward it, he spends 30 seconds climbing there. I eventually got to the next ledge, and then on we went, until we finally reached the ledge with the slightly concealed and covered entrance. I looked at Erato.

"Ready to do some cave exploring?" I asked, and he looked at me, feigning distaste.

"Its called Spelunking, but I guess you have to be Jarkov Nardlamarver to know that..." He acted, and I looked at him slyly.

"I am guessing you came up with that one too?"  
"Yep, I am the master of coming up with cliché names referring to mountain climbing and cave exploring..." He looked at the sky.  
"I thought it was called Spelunking?" I teased, and Erato glared at me for a second.

"Whatever..."

Those were the last words we shared before going in.

**((Human: Looks like Erato and Percy got some skillillillzzzzz....**

**Dancer: Skillillillzzzzz? **

**Human: Yeah... ...? **

**Dancer: *Blinks, backs away, and thinks about how partner got so stupid***

**Human: I can read your thoughts, and I think you should know that I was always stupid... because I got skillillillzzzz...**

**Dancer: Don't skills make you _not_ stupid? As in, awesome and amazing and not incredibly retarded?**

**Human: Stop laughing at me! There will be one day where I am better than you! *Sobs* Just you wait! One day! One day! *Sobs more* One day... one day...**

**Dancer: Whatever... aren't you supposed to be hitting yourself on the head with a pan and contemplating the pain of having your dong chained to the Earth's core?**

**Human: What are you talking abo- OHW GAWRD, THE HORRIBLE AND WRITHING AND BODY SHAKING PAIN! *Hits head with pan and shivers, trembles, and shakes.***

**Dancer: Will I ever get used to this? I have no idea... maybe... maybe one day his retardness will infect me and I will become like him...**

**Human: *Whimpers***

**Dancer: Oh god... that would be... horrible... OHW GAWD, THE MYSTIFYING AND SOUL DESTROYING PAIN OF BEING RETARDED! *Shakes and hits head with golf club*))  
**


	7. Bonus Chapter: Nico wins a war

**((*Author steps out of plane, for special announcement.***

**Author: I have made Dancer and Human go away on momentary leave, to come to you personally. Do you know why?**

**Author: I bet you do. I feel like an extreme asshole, for not getting a chapter out sooner, and I hope you will forgive me. (You probably won't.)**

**Author: School's been a female dog, lots of work, mainly in science and math (Gosh I hate math...) and I've been having leg pain, in the hip. **

**Author: Feels like someones stabbing you, you see. It is a big pain, and I kinda need to focus when I'm writing, and pain is the king of all defocusing. **

**Author: This chapter is short, compared to my other ones, and I hope you will forgive me. So, hopefully enjoy, and please don't come at me with pitchforks and torches.))  
**

**Bonus chapter 2: Nico wins a war. **

Nico was lonely. Sure, he had friends, Percy, Annabeth, other people and et cetera, but there was no one he could really open up to, or he really felt comfortable around. Everyone was always still a little distant, just due to that stupid 'Child of Hades' thing. It was annoying, and just because your dad was the lord of the dead, that didn't make all his children depressed psychopath, or something similar. He wanted someone to rely on, or someone that would rely on him. He didn't know if he just wanted a close friend, or something more. Sitting in the bleachers of the arena, watching people spar, laugh, and have a good time, Nico contemplated this. Was he even fun to be around? He remembered Bianca, and a few other people telling him that it is impossible for everyone to be a little sketchy around you. Slowly, he got up and walked outside the arena, glancing at the strawberry fields and then Thalia's pine. There were two figures walking up it. Confused, Nico got a little closer and saw that it was only Percy and Annabeth. They often hung out at the pine tree, doing things. Mostly things to do with lips.

Nico yawned. The sound emitting boredom like rain and wind from a network of clouds, and decided it would be slightly amusing to sneak up on them. As he was almost at the bottom of the hill, he felt a weird feeling, like something pushing against him from all sides, but not really having any effect whatsoever. He saw them looking out over the other side of the hill, on to the road, and then watched Percy urgently grab the horn conveniently kept near Thalia's pine, and blow it. The sound rang out and immediately Nico started running to the top of the hill. Nico saw Percy look back and notice him, then continue downwards with Annabeth.

It was a big hill, so it took some time getting up, but when he did he gasped. A strange creature, two heads on a body that was covered heavily with spikes, was chasing a group of four people. Annabeth who was supporting a boy, Percy who was trying to fight the monster, and a badly injured girl, same as the boy, limping after Annabeth. Immediately Nico liked her, for she had extremely dark brown hair, spiked to a few inches above her shoulders. She had deep somehow yellowish brown eyes, that hid a mischievous and seemingly annoyingly happy behind the pain and desperation. Standing in stunned silence, Nico watched the horror knock Percy's sword away, in which he did some kind of weird thing and Nico actually saw the vibrations in the ground, and then saw the monster get knocked back, but then set its eyes on the girl. _No..._ Nico thought, and, not realizing what he was doing, he sprinted down the hill with speed he thought impossible, drawing his sword as he did so. Right before the monster lunged at the girl, Nico slashed across the monsters neck, and spun around as he saw the girl falling, having fainted. He quickly grabbed her waist and then plunged his sword into the monster's back, and it went poof. Literally. Nico lifted up the girl with ease, and slung her across her shoulders, making sure her neck was up.

"Nico... thank god..." Nico heard Percy say, but Nico gave it no more heed as I continued up the hill.

-*-

Nico slowly blinked, and looked around. He was in the sick room, but not in the bed. Glancing at the bed, Nico realized the girl, Evita Bellan, was in it. He had no idea where the boy was. Nico realized he had taken a small nap, after he had got the girl, Evita, into the house and partially healed up. It made him sad to see Evita all hurt and messed up, so he decided to stay at her side in a chair. Nico guessed he had fallen asleep. He studied Evita's face, and saw that it looked much better than it did when Nico first gazed upon it. Suddenly, her yellowish/brown eyes opened and Evita gazed at Nico. He fell back, startled, and Evita smiled, before it slipped away.

"Who are you?" She part croaked, part said normally. It never occurred to Nico that she had never heard his, or any other person's name, so he looked at her with confusion before figuring it out and speaking up.

"Ah..., Nico?" He answered stupidly, and Evita raised both eyebrows and then smiled.

"Oh... so... uhm... where am I?" She asked, and Nico glanced around.  
"Camp Half-Blood, the official safe place for all the..." He started, and then considered that the satyr leading Evita and the boy, Marten, didn't tell them the whole story.

"What?"

"Half-Gods..." Nico finished, and then stared at Evita, waiting for a reaction. Her eyes narrowed, and she got an extremely confused look on her face.

"Gods... gods... what gods?" She asked, and Nico quickly told her about the Greek gods, and how they were still around, and she was a daughter of one. The one? Yet to be known.

"So, your telling me the Greek gods are real, and I'm a daughter of one of them, and monsters attack you just because of that?" She questioned, and Nico smiled.

"Well, see the monsters as the villains minions, although the villain is not very defined, and Demi-Gods as the heroes minions... Minions of villains attack minions of heroes. Obvious huh?"

"Bullshit..." Evita mumbled, and Nico chuckled. Being a son of the lord of the dead, that didn't happen a lot.

"Whatever... so, what god are you the son of?" Evita changed the subject, and Nico's face darkened, and he didn't speak.

"Hey, Nico, you there?" Evita asked at the blank Nico, and he finally snapped out of it and looked away.

"You might not be thrilled..."  
Evita shrugged. "I don't care..."

Nico looked back at Evita, full in the eye, and said in a raspy voice. "Hades..."

She was silent for a second, and then she looked to the upper-right, as if remembering something, then realization passed across her face.  
"Lord of the dead?" He nodded, and she continued. "Does that make you wanna kill people, or are you just super-depressed all the time?" Nico growled and dragged his hands across his face.

"Your just like all the others! Just because I'm the son of the lord of the dead doesn't mean I'm a depressed murderer!" He exclaimed, and Evita leaned back, before speaking up.  
"I never said you were, and I didn't expect you to be. Your cool." The words came out of her mouth almost faster than he could recognize, and Nico stared at her. That was a first. A compliment from a girl he had barely even met.

"Uhm... so are you?" Nico blurted out, and Evita laughed, the sound sounding a little rickety.

"Yeah, that was stupid..." Nico frowned, before Evita slapped him lightly, getting his attention.  
"Slightly. But mostly it was..." She stopped, and Nico gave her a sly smile.  
"Yes?" He said, and Evita frowned.

"Ah... that was nice." She finished, and Nico smiled.

And so they talked. And talked. And talked. Until the day came to an end, and Nico went to his cabin. He came back the next day though, and the next, in which Evita was feeling quite fine. Healed faster than anybody had expected, until the day where she was able to go to the Hermes cabin.

Nico went with her there, and then, in a fit of boredom as she started getting her stuff sorted out in the cabin, he sauntered into the forest. Many campers went into the forest, but only some went extremely deep into it, due to monsters. Obviously. Nico was fairly experienced, and could kill monsters like any pro. He was almost on par with Annabeth and Percy, who, needless to say, were pretty Pro.

There were some specific places to head to, such as Zeus' fist and the Morpheus Meadow, but this time Nico was going to the World Oak, as named by the campers. It was basically the biggest tree in the forest. Dryads and Satyrs adored it, and campers liked to hang out around it. Nico however, was possibly its biggest fan in the range of campers. It was fun to climb, and it had a calming effect on him. Settling down next to it, he glanced around, and yawned, feeling a little dreamy. A surprise came upon him though, as Evita peeked her head around another tree, and said, "Hey."

Nico glanced at her, and smiled, as she came out behind the tree.

"Whatcha doin'?" She asked, as Nico shrugged.

"I dunno, I'm just- just hanging out." Nico stuttered a bit, and Evita giggled as she came and sat down beside him.

"Well, what are you doing then?" Nico asked stupidly, and cursed himself. He never acted like this. Stuttering, blurting out things that were easily foreseeable as stupid.

"Sitting. Beside you." Evita answered simply, and Nico shook his head.  
"Ah, makes sense..."

They sat in silence for a few seconds, and then Evita spoke up again.  
"I actually really like this place..." Nico looked at her, and raised both eyebrows.

"A lot of other kids do to," Nico answered, hoping silently for something.

"And I also..." Evita blushed.

"Yes?" Nico asked as he blinked suspiciously at her.

"Ah..." Evita stopped. Nico looked away and started standing up.

"I really like you." Evita blurted out, and then kissed Nico.

It was an odd occurrence, as Nico had never gotten this close to a girl, besides Bianca, and she was his sister, but he kissed back. Out of shock, confusion, or need and want, Nico didn't know, but he guessed it was because he needed and wanted to.

They finally broke apart, panting for air, and they smiled at each other, before meeting again with their lips, for longer this time. When they broke apart for the second time, they lay down at the base of the tree, next to each other.  
"We should hang out more..." Evita suggested, and Nico smiled.  
"You read my mind."

It was then that Nico realized he had won a war.

**((Author: Well, that's it guys. I am extremely sorry, and I hope to improve my writing schedule.))**


	8. Over the hills and into the mountain

**((Human: Oh look, extremely late got damp chapter. **

**Dancer: Well done you retarded author. **

**Human: Caught up in testing and school? What? 30% percent.**

**Dancer: Oh, it really is 30% percent. The rest is family, laziness... and... laziness. Wow, our master sucks. **

**Human: Yep. Type to get out the rolling pin again. **

**Dancer: I thought we were using a paddle?))  
**

**Chapter 6: _Over the hills and into the mountain..._**

I turned around in the dark, my mind spawning images of crawling, dripping creatures, slithering around my feet. Shaking my head, I pushed the images out of my mind and continued onward.

"We should have made more torches..." I heard Erato say behind me, and I rolled my eyes.

"They were basically just giant matchsticks, and we only had a few matches. It wasn't like we could have kept them long..." I muttered back, and then cried out as I felt something wet and slimy underneath me.

"Ah!" I cried, startled as I jumped back, and felt my back hit the wall.

"What!?" Erato yelled back at me, but I didn't answer. I had an idea. Feeling around on the ground for a stone, I picked one up and tried to strike it on the wall.

"What are you doing?" Erato asked me, still quite loud, and I answered back quickly.

"Trying to make one of those things..."

"What things!"

"The uhm... fent... no, flint and steel! Yeah..." I muttered, before I felt the stone taken from my hand, and then a second later; the sound of stone on stone, and then a flare and the tunnel was lit by one of our giant matchsticks.

"Whew..." I finished before turning around, and jumping back with a startled cry, again. Lying in a puddle of water and blood, was a giant freaking turtle, with its shell ripped off, and stomach torn open.

"Awww hell no!" I heard Erato say behind me, and I took a shuddering breath. Whatever was in this large mountain, was probably extremely bad.

Taking careful steps around the creature, me and Erato headed deeper.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." I mumbled, and Erato shrugged, frowning for a second.

"Well, no du- AaaaAAuuaha!" His voice fluctuated as I felt the ground drop out from under me, and then I was falling. Falling... Falling...

The ground knocked the air out of me.

It was smooth, unlike the tunnel we had been in before, which was rough, with many drops and step-ups just waiting to trip you down on your face. I got up, and it was complete blackness.

"Hey, Erato?" I called out as I looked around, and then ducked down instinctively as I heard a voice. Or voices, as it seemed there was more than one. It was dark, which was good, as I could easily hide, from the thin- _what are those things?! _I felt my mind yelling at me. There were two things, and they were like a hybrid of some sort... of dog and cat. They had slender, angular, yet muscular black heads, and muscular, lithe and feline-like bodies that also had a dog look to them. Their ears were perked, and I had the feeling that if I wasn't very quiet they would get me, and that assumption was enforced when I saw their razor sharp teeth. I gulped, and then fell silent as they walked and talked past.

"Did you hear that large tremble a day ago? The boss wants to investigate it, but I think its just another avalanche..." One of the dog-cats said. Their voices sounded like barking, with a strange easy quality to them. Like they were very sure of themselves. I twitched as I remembered my avalanche surfing.

"The boss is an idiot, I think. Thinking everything is an intruder..." The second voice replied.

"But, come to think of it, I was secretly over-hearing some talk between the boss and the... boss boss. The BB said that we were guarding something..., and that someone, or something would be VERY eager to get it back" The first voice contemplated.

I stopped hearing the second pad of feet, and then later heard the first person yell back behind him.

"You coming!?"

The second voice started, wavered, and then started again.

"You know that big commotion? Not that long ago? The fight between the westerns and their... elders? I heard someone played a very large part in it... I heard from a recruit of the westerns elders that somehow survived and went to us... there was a person there. Strong as the ocean, he said. Stormman was what he said he was. Invincible" The voice finished. I breathed deeply. They were talking about me. So I was some kind of famous person now?

"I think its just a legend... although I did hear something about a girl when I was listening in... all confusing if you ask me. Anything could happen..."

The voices faded away, and I looked around and started carefully walking down the tunnel, listening very closely for any noise. I could feel my heart beating inside my chest, and it nearly burst out of my chest when I heard a loud crash.

"Ugh... stupid slide tunnel..." I heard Erato's voice mutter, and I felt a rush of excitement. I ran forward, forgetting to yell for him, when his voice cried out again.

"Wooooah! What are you! Get off me, he-"

His voice cut off suddenly, and my heart beat all the faster. Slowly walking down the tunnel, I entered a large chamber, and sunk back into the shadows as I saw two of those dog/cat things carrying a bundle into the tunnel opposite from me. That bundle was probably Erato.

I ran after them, and ran, and ran, but they were fast. I didn't even think they noticed me, but they were like walking a marathon in which you would win ownership of the entire Planet. Eventually, the tunnel opened up into a large cavern, and there were... a LOT of those Dog and cat creatures. Every single one of those creatures heads turned toward me, and they stared at me in complete silence.

"Oh... shoot..." I mumbled, and then a brutal looking dog-cat growled, the sound resounding and echoing through the chamber.

And then I felt a sharp pain in my head, and everything went black.

I woke up, feeling like I was bundled up in a suitcase with the suitcase then used to break windows. I then noticed that I should rightly be feeling so, as I noticed all the bruises over my body.

"Great..." I mumbled, and then felt a sharp pain at my side. These cat-dog things really liked to cause pain.

I looked to my side, and saw Erato right there. Out cold. He looked pitifully weak, bruises also all over him. Suddenly a powerful stench wafted over me, and I recoiled, hitting my head against the back of the wall. I then bounced forward, and the stench hit me harder, making my eyes water and my nose feel like it was getting molten rocks stuffed up it. I shook my head, and stood up.

I was surprised to notice that my only bindings were one leg-cuff with a really long chain leading off it, with the chain linked to the wall. I shrugged, and walked off slowly, my whole body burning and aching.

The stench got stronger as I walked on, and I soon spotted a side tunnel, where the stench seemed to be coming from. I stumbled in, and a smell worst than... everything hit me full force. I jumped back so fast I almost left my consciousness floating right there. Holding my nose tighter than I should have, I walked in. It was the dog-cat's toilet room. They didn't care much for clean stuff, judging by the fact that there were growing piles of crap everywhere and lakes of piss bigger than swimming pools. I turned around, my face white, and as I came near my chain I saw Erato standing up.

"Ouuh... what is that stench?" His nose twitched, and he went pale.

"Don't wanna know..." I shook, breathing through my mouth only, and even that was only breathing through the teeth. The stench was all consuming, going into my throat and making me gag, going into my ears and muffling sounds. Lingering around my skin and making it tingle and itch, in a very bad way. It smelled worse than the worst cattle ranch, the worst cat litter boxes, worse than any stench I had ever even thought possible to make. I nodded to Erato, and we raced off the other tunnel, trying to get away from the stench. It eventually faded away, and I noticed another smell. The amazing smell of water. I grinned, and looked into another room. There was a large pool of water there, with many cracks in the ceiling, dripping water. I guessed that the snow was melting from above, and leaking into the pool right before my eyes.

"Well, these people aren't very smart, to leave this water just out right here." I shrugged, and waded in.

I noticed it was freshwater, not saltwater. Didn't matter that much. I felt my strength returning, the bruises fading off. I felt indomitable. Erato was glaring at me.

"Damn you and your magic water. I wish I could do that."

I smiled, and shrugged.

"Your born with what you have."

I waded out, and then peered around the corner, looking for any Dog-cats. None. I decided to explore, before realizing the real task before me. Had to get Annabeth. Had to save her. I shook myself, and then looked around with another purpose. To find a way out. I returned to my chain, braving the stench, and examined it. It seemed weak... it was made of normal metal. Probably steel. Maybe even iron. Easily breakable, if I had water on my side. I returned to the pool, Erato silently watching me. I waded back in, and felt the power of the water. I also felt a small hint of sea, as all water has. I composed myself, and closed my eyes. I focused on the waves, the tides. The never-ending movement of the ocean, wearing away cliffs, washing away everything in its path. A roar rose in my ears. I saw the power of the ocean in my eyes, and felt it in my body. I pulled the leg with the chain around it with all my might.

Suddenly, I heard a large boom, and I felt the chain hurtling toward me. I think I gave it to much power. I was right. The chain flew around a corner, and smashed into the side of the doorway, getting stuck in it. The ceiling and high walls groaned pitifully, and I saw some pebbles crumble down and land on the floor. I looked down, and saw that the chain was completely snapped. Erato's was too, I think the force of my chain getting pulled broke his too. He punched the air with his fist, and gave a whoop.

I smiled too, until I noticed something. The cracks in the ceiling were growing bigger, and even more water rushed from them. Too much water to be from melting snow. The truth hit me as if the chain had slammed into me, not the wall. It wasn't just a bit of melting snow above us, leaking through the cracks. It was a whole lake, probably very large with large amounts of melting snow.

"Uh... I think you messed up dude..." Erato noted, backing toward the door. More cracks appeared, and even more water gushed out, making the pool expand. The water was nearly up to my thighs.

"Oh balls..." I breathed as I walked back toward the door. Me and Erato reached it just as a great splitting groan reverberated out from the walls and ceiling, and the whole ceiling collapsed, water roaring toward us as if it was actually Noah's ark.

We turned and ran.

**((Dancer: Better make up for it, author.**

**Human: Or we will find you.**

**Dancer: And chop off your hands. **

**Human: And cook them up and eat them.**

**Dancer: Wait what? Human, I was only referring to making Tard-Author not have hands, so to not be able to write any more. **

**Human: Oh...**

**Dancer: Wait... you actually eat hands? **

**Human: Oh of course not! I was only making a joke... yeah! A joke... heh...**

**Dancer: Hater, you can't steal my hands.))  
**


	9. We create a blue snake

**((Human: Looks like the author has regrown his balls.**

**Dancer: Lets hope he makes up for it.**

**Human: In USA, you lose balls, in Soviet Russia, balls lose you!**

**Author: This is way too neglected. Let's get our fingers, our keyboard, and Write!)) **

**Chapter 7: We make a blue snake and activate a volcano. **

My and Erato were running, running, I didn't know where. Somewhere. I mean, I am the son of Poseidon, but there comes a point when there IS too much water. Now was that time, with a giant wave of water roaring at us, like we were being chased by an expanding blue dinosaur. I suddenly veered left, taking Erato by surprise, who sped forward. The blue wave came at us too fast to join back together. I glanced up, and was surprised to see cracks spreading through the ceiling, with water seeping through them. The people who built this complex really needed a darn architect.

A Dog-Cat creature came out of nowhere in front of me, and acting my reflex I jumped up and kicked him in the face as I sped over him. And then it hit me: This things were those jackal servants of that Egyptian dog god Anubis! But... these jackals... anubi... whatever I'll just call them jackals, were in Egyptian _mythology_! That meant that... there were, in all probability Egyptian gods... and if there were Greek AND Egyptian gods, what other gods were there?

Shaking myself from my scattered thoughts, I concentrated wholly on moving forward and escaping the wave of water that was quickly encroaching on me, I sharply turned a corner... and ran right into Erato! We bounced apart from each other, both hitting the rock ground hard.

"Great job dude!" Erato yelled at me as he got up. I quickly did a flip and was on my feet as well. I turned around, saw a wave of water, turned back around, saw another wave of water, and then looked up. And saw what looked like a ventilation shaft.

"No time for yelling, Erato! Create some kind of cloud to get us out of here!" I commanded him, as I turned sideways so that through my peripheral vision I could see both walls of water at once. "I can hold back the water for a bit, but not by a lot..." I told him as I glanced up at the cracks in the ceiling, and the water seeping through them.

"Okay..." He muttered as I focused hard, reaching inside of myself, pulling forth that great expanse of power which makes me a son of Poseidon. I felt my gaze sharpen as I unraveled and unleashed that part of me which was a god.

The waves of water stopped right in their path, as if a transparent wall just suddenly appeared in front of them. I could feel the power emanating from the water as it struggled to be unleashed. Suddenly a voice came into my ears.

"Damn... I can't focus... I can't make a cloud or a gust of air powerful enough for us to move up the shaft!" Erato yelled at me, the roar of the water echoing from distant corridors.

"I... can't hold the water for much longer..." I said through clenched teeth. It was true. I felt my strength slipping, and part of the invisible wall that held the water back was breaking off, first tiny holes, and then larger ones. I breathed deep as water flooded through the holes, and then rushed forward as the wall fell.

"Well... I guess this is the end..." Erato said, his eyes looking up at the distant sky. I guessed it must hurt pretty bad to die underground for him, since he is a Zeus kid and all.

I was just about to offer some last words to him, when I got an idea... a stupid one, which would probably kill us anyway, but an idea!

"Erato, I got an idea... just... stay hopeful and jump when I tell you to!" I told Erato, as I used all my remaining power to push the water toward us, forcing all of it to roar in one direction: us. I looked up the shaft and saw the cracks in the rock spreading up it, faster and faster. The whole mountain was collapsing. Just more beneficial to us.

I heard and felt all of that water rushing toward us, the ground vibrating as the water roared along it, and the rock slowly gave out. When the water was barely a meter away, I screamed.

"JUMP!" I coiled my legs like a spring and jumped, the part that was a god inside of me lending me superhuman strength to my legs, which propelled me and Erato, who was right next to me, up the shaft a decent bit.

As we were hurtling up, the mountain gave way. Tons of rock came crashing down about right as the two walls of water crashed into each other. All that volume of rock crashed into water, forcing it up, up, and up, fast and with the pressure and power to launch a tank I didn't know how many feet into the air. It was like dropping the a huge ice cube in a small cup.

Just as the water was right below us, I froze the top of it. The water was going much faster than us, and me and Erato were forced onto the layer of ice as we rocketed upward. In seconds we were in the sky, still rocketing upward.

I know I was on a thin sheet of ice powered by millions of tons of water pressure below, flying into the sky at probably over 500 meters per minute, but the view was actually really amazing from that high up. Thousands of miles of snow covered forests and mountains, all glittering in the sun like a huge flat disco ball. I looked down and saw the whole mountain collapsing. I was high enough to see into the cone of the mountain, and there, resting on a floor of obsidian, was the portal I had seen in the prophecy.

I knew we were supposed to go into it, to get to somewhere, but the problem was... we were climbing into the sky, higher and higher, and judging by the distance from the cone to our artificial geyser, we would land nowhere near it. So I took it into my hands.

Even though I had just used most of my energy, I forced myself to find new reserves of it, and to use them. I focused on the geyser of water, and slowly turned it toward the cone, making it go horizontally and slightly down. Any person watching this spectacle would see a thick stream of water with a white cap rushing out of a collapsing mountain, turning horizontally toward the cone of the collapsing mountain, like a huge blue snake.

The speed at which the snake of water was moving toward the cone was so much that gravity didn't even affect me and Erato, like we were strapped onto the layer of ice.

Erato was screaming his head off, like it was the world's biggest and most dangerous thrill ride in existence. I wasn't much better. I was SO tired. Controlling a huge geyser of water isn't easy. Especially when your focus was breaking up and getting disrupted by actually being at the tip of that geyser with wind whipping your clothes and hair everywhere and with droplets of water moving so fast they felt like stones hitting you.

We were getting closer to the cone. I saw it getting closer and closer every second. Just as we were above it, I forced the water to suddenly bank down at a right angle, right into the cone of the extinct volcano, right toward the portal. Gravity was pulling me and Erato along with the water down, but the water was still going faster than gravity could pull us down, so me and Erato still felt like we were strapped to that layer of ice.

I was able to scream one thing was we hurtled toward the portal: "Here we goooo!" I saw the portal disintegrating, the odd looking circle of color fading out. Me and Erato hit the portal, right before it faded away into nothingness.

Going into the portal was... uncomfortable. It was all dark at first, but suddenly I appeared right above the mountain. I felt like I was displaced, like I wasn't in my body anymore. When I looked down in panic, I saw my body, but the feeling didn't go away. The snake of water was smashing into the cone of the mountain as the whole thing collapsed, and then it erupted. I guess all that water hitting the obsidian... broke a seal. The steep mountain was falling into itself as magma and water collided and hurtled everywhere, some of it turning to stone instantly and bombarding the mountain side and some of it slowly crystallizing as it spread across the steep terrain. It was a spectacular display to say the least.

Suddenly, I got a weird feeling in my gut, like I was being pulled away, and SWISH! Me and Erato were pulled away and started hurtling over kilometers of terrain, past the mountains, over the sea, and finally an island appeared in our view. A volcanic island, with a more active volcano, it seemed. The power pulling us toward us this place suddenly pushed us downwards, and we both hit the sand hard, and blacked out.

Right before I blacked out, I sensed something. Not sure what it was, but I felt like it was to do with a certain girl named Annabeth.

**((Dancer: This clears up a lot. The dust has been wiped away...**

**Human: And lets hope it doesn't settle back.**

**Dancer: Probably will, due to our imbecilic author of failure.**

**Human: Hey man! Grow some hope balls.**

**Dancer: I will... *stares toward the stars***

**Author: Uh huh.)) **


End file.
